Dark Blood
by Hatake-sama
Summary: Semuanya tak sesuai dengan rencana. Semua sudah menjadi berantakan. Mereka sudah mendapatkan apa  yang mereka inginkan. Para vampire keparat itu. Yamato flash back. Madayama/kakayama YAOI! Bloody Romance! Death charra, VampFic. Update
1. Chapter 1

Masih dengan fic tragedy/hurt/comfort!

Entah kenapa fic ini membuatku ketagihan!

Dan Madayama/kakayama yang lagi-lagi menjadi pairing kesukaanku! Dan kupakai!

Rating M!

Selamat membaca!

DARK BLOOD

"AAAAA!" Teriak seorang gadis yang memecah keheningan malam. Malam bulan purnama di sebuah kota sunyi. Namun selain suara teriakan yang memekingkan telinga itu, selalu terdengar derap langkah kaki seorang yang berlari ke arah suara itu. Suara yang berderu diikuti gesekan rantai dan pedang yang di keluarkan dari sarungnya. Suara yang dapat membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya menjadi siaga atau ketakutan.

Dua orang, dua orang itu berlari untuk menyelamatkan bila sempat dan membunuh bila memang diperlukan. Mereka berdua Hatake Kakashi dan kohainya Yamato yang biasa di panggil Tenzou itu merupakan hunter. Mereka sampai di tempat kejadian dan melihat seorang perempuan, rambutnya pirang dan tentu saja mahluk yang di belakangnya adalah apa yang para hunter buru. Vampire. Mahluk itu melepaskan gigitannya dari perempuan yang sekarang sudah tergeletak sekarat di jalanan itu dengan darah yang keluar dari lehernya. Mahluk itu hanya terseyum melihat korbannya dan akan segera kabur.

"Kau tak akan lolos!" Teriak Yamato menggunakan rantainya untuk menangkap vampire itu. Dan berhasil, vampire itu terikat tak bisa bergerak. Sementara Kakashi mengeluarkan pedangnya dan memenggal kepala mahluk itu, cipratan darah yang keluar dari mahluk itu sedikit mengena wajah putih Kakashi. Namun akhirnya mahluk itu hanyalah kumpulan debu dan abu. Kakashi kembali memasukan pedangnya sebelum berbalik dan memeriksa perempuan yang sekarat itu. Yamato menggulung rantainya dan segera melihat perempuan itu juga.

"Senpai...!" Panggil Yamato ketika Kakashi sudah ada di sampingnya. Yamato melihat bekas luka yang membekas di dalamnya dan juga tubuh perempuan yang mulai bergetar itu. Yamato melihat kartu indetitasnya yang menunjukan nama Yamanaka Ino.

"Bagaimana statusnya?" Tanya Kakashi pada Yamato.

"Mustahil untuk menolongnya. Kita sudah terlambat. Hanya ada satu cara untuk mencegahnya, senpai..." Kata Yamato. Kakashi mengangguk saja. Lalu Yamato membalikan tubuh perempuan itu hingga terlentang. Di keluarkannya pisau dari jasnya lalu menancapkannya di jantung perempuan itu. Dan seketika itu juga, perempuan itu mati.

"Kuharap Yamanaka-san bisa menerima ini..." Kata Yamato lagi melihat mayat perempuan blonde itu yang matanya masih terbuka tapi segera di tutup oleh Yamato. Sementara Kakashi hanya mendengus napas berat dari balik masker hitam yang ia pakai.

"Kau tahu, Inoichi-san tidak akan memaafanmu jika tahu kau yang membunuhnya" Kata Kakashi bangkit berdiri hendak meninggalkan Yamato yang masih duduk termenung.

"Di bandingkan ia menjadi vampire... pilih yang mana?" Tanya Yamato dengan wajah kesalnya dan kemudian menyalakan alat komunikasi yang di pasang di telinganya itu untuk menjawab panggilan masuk.

"Yamato-san! Kami sudah selesai di sini! Korban bisa di selamatkan. Bagaimana keadaan di sana?" Tanya seorang yang di tempat lain bersama patner perempuan berambut pink. Haruno Sakura.

"Korban tidak dapat di selamatkan. Jika sudah selesai, kembali ke markas! Dan suruh beberapa orang untuk membereskan mayat korban. Dan juga... sampaikan salam duka untuk sakura nanti" Jawab Yamato lalu memutus komunikasinya dengan Uzumaki Naruto di tempat lain.

"Sakura? Benar juga dia sahabat sakura ya?" Tanya Kakashi kepada Yamato yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Yap..." Jawab Yamato singkat lalu berjalan mendahului Kakashi.

"Begitu... kau tadi membunuh gadis itu dan kau masih terlihat santai ya?" Goda Kakashi sedikit bercanda.

"Karena rasanya penyesalan itu tidak berati. Lagi pula bukan kali ini sajakan aku melakukannya... Bagaimana dengan senpai sendiri? Kau membunuh jauh lebih banyak di bandingkan aku kan?" Tanya Yamato lagi.

"Ya... bersama dengan patner lamaku..." Kata Kakashi menunduk. Yamato yang melihatnya sedikit terkejut dan tidak enak hati. Dirinya hanyalah pengganti patner lama Kakashi yang adalah sahabatnya yang sudah meninggal. Uchiha Obito.

"Senpai... aku minta maaf. Senpai baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yamato. Kakashi hanya terdiam sebelum kecupan hangat mendarat di dahi Yamato. Kakashi mencium dahi Yamato dengan lembutnya bermaskernya juga. Yamato yang baru sadar beberapa saat hanya bisa terkejut. Lalu Kakashi menyudahinya dan mengelus rambut kohainya itu dengan lembut dan seyuman kecil.

"Kau ini memang lucu ya. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir... Ten-chan" Kata Kakashi lalu pergi. Yamato bisa memahami kalimat yang di lontarkan Kakashi, tapi hanya satu kata yang ia perlu cerna sedikit. Setelah itu ia melempar batu kerikil ke arah kepala Kakashi. Kakashi hanya memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan konyol yang kau buat itu! Kakashi-senpai!" Teriak Yamato kesal.

"Hei, bukankah bukan sekali ini aku memanggilmu Ten-chan?" Kata Kakashi yang masih memegangi kepalaya. Lalu ia terkena lemparan batu lagi dari Yamato dan mengenai keningnya,

"Dan bukan sekali ini saja aku memperingatkanmu! Senpai! Huh!" Kata Yamato berjalan dengan langkah yang besar dengan kesalnya meninggalkan Kakashi di sana yang bengong dan bingung dengan perlakuan kohai yang amat ia sayangi itu.

"Wah... dia ngambek..." Ucap Kakashi lalu mengejar kohainya itu. Tapi langkah Kakashi terhenti sejenak karena ia merasakan ada yang mengawasinya atau lebih tepatnya memperhatikan mereka berdua sejak tadi. Sesuatu yang bersembunyi di bawah kegelapan malam. Kakashi berbalik dan melihat ke sekeliling tapi tidak ada apa-apa.

"Senpai! Cepat sedikit!" Teriak Yamato dari jauh.

"Mungkin Cuma perasaanku saja..." Gumam Kakashi lalu mengejar Yamato. Namun sepertinya itu bukan perasaan saja. Seseorang... bukan sebuah mahluk bermata merah yang hanya sebelahnya saja yang terlihat. Menatap mereka berdua di atas sebuah atap. Dari sudut bibirnya keluar cairan merah yang dijilatnya kembali. Seringaian licik terukir dari bibirnya, lalu ia menghilang di balik terangnya bulan purnama.

XXXX

Di sebuah gedung tua yang dari depan mirip seperti bangunan gereja tua. Tapi gedung itu cukup terang bila di lihat dari cahaya yang bila dilihat dari luar. Itulah tempat pertemuan dan markas mereka semua. Para kumpulan hunter yang bekerja secara sukarela membasmi para vampire dan mahluk-mahluk lain. Tentu saja mereka berasal dari kumpula rakyat biasa yang di latih secar rahasia. Di siang hari bolehlah kita mengatakan mereka hanyalah manusia-manusia biasa yang tidak perlu di takuti. Namun pada malam hari, mereka akan berubah 180 derajat.

"Semua sudah berkumpul?" Tanya pemimpin dan pembina kelompok itu. Seorang wanita yang sangat awet muda. Tsunade. Mereka berkumpul di sebuah aula dengan dekorasi gereja bernuasakan gothik.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita dengarkan hasil kerja kalian hari ini. Di mulai dari kau, Kurenai dan Asuma" Kata Tsunade. Yuhi Kurenai dan Sarotobi Asuma segera maju ke depan.

"Kami sedikitnya telah membereskan seekor warewolf yang sudah cukup meresakan warga di bagian hutan barat. Selain itu kami juga menemukan tumpukan tulang belulang manusia yang juga sudah membusuk. Korban warewolf tersebut" Jelas Asuma lalu mundur.

"Terima kasih Asuma, Kurenai atas kerja kalian. Lalu Naruto dan Sakura" Kata Tsunade. Majulah kedua orang tersebut.

"Vimpire di bagian timur laut kota berhasil di amankan. Korban sepertinya pendatang di lihat dari indetitasnya. Seorang pria berumur sekitar 26 tahun bernama Geko Hayate. Ia sekarang berada di ruang medis untuk di tangani" Jelas Sakura.

"Bagus atas kerja kalian. Bagaimana dengan kau Kakashi dan juga Yamato" Kata Tsunade. Majulah mereka berdua.

"Vampire bagian selatan kota berhasil di tangani. Sayangnya korban harus di bunuh karena sudah tidak mungkin untuk di tolong. Dia seorang murid yang belajar di sekolah tempat saya bekerja. Namanya adalah Yamanaka Ino. Dari keluarga Yamanaka" Jelas Kakashi. Sakura yang mendengar nama sahabatnya di panggil langsung angkat bicara.

"Tunggu dulu! Ino! Kenapa! Kakashi-san, Yamato-san!" Teriak Sakura sudah berkaca-kaca. Naruto sudah menahan gerakan gadis itu yang sudah ingin sekali mengahajar mereka berdua. "Siapa di antar kalian berdua yang membunuhnya!" Teriak Sakura yang sudah meneteskan air mata.

"Aku..." Jawab Yamato cepat dengan nada tegas.

"Kenapa!" Teriak Sakura.

"Pertama, tubuhnya sudah mengalami perubahan, yang kedua darah yang dihisap sudah terlalu banyak, sementara sisanya sudah mulai di musnakan secara total. Ketiga, bila di bawa ke sini, sudah mustahil untuk menolongnya. Yang ada hanya mengundang bencana saja... Sakura! Kau boleh menyalahkan dan juga membenciku atas kejadian ini. Kau sendiri juga bisa merasakannya bukan. Sebagai salah satu yang selamat!" Kata Yamato tegas. Sakura kini hanya terdiam sambil menangis lalu pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"Sakura-chan! Tunggu!" Teriak Naruto mengejar Sakura.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa mengatakan hal itu... Tenzou.." Kata Kakashi.

"Seperti yang kukatakan. Penyesalan tidak ada gunanya..." Jawab Yamato. "Karena memang itulah yang terbaik" Kata Yamato dalam hatinya sendiri. Kakashi hanya terdiam melihat hal itu. Tapi memang itulah yang biasa ia dengar dari bibir yamato. Tegas, Pedas, dan dingin. Tapi juga terkadang terdengar hangat, dan ceria. Layaknya ombak air. Unsur kedamaian dan ketenangan jiwa. Namun bisa saja mematikan. Sungguh menarik.

XXXX

Sebuah kota kecil yang di kelilingi oleh hutan lebat yang menembus ke dalam sebuah dunia yang tak akan pernah kau bayangkan. Para penduduk di sini sebagian besar tidak percaya akan hal mitos, dan bodohnya mereka di serang oleh mahluk yang mereka anggap tidak ada. Kota itu tidak terlalu banyak di huni oleh penduduk yang sebagaian besar berprofesi sebagai pedagang. Namun bagi mereka yang mengalaminya dan melihatnya, maka merekalah yang akan membasmi mahluk tersebut seperti yang mereka lakukan sekarang ini. Perkumpulan mereka juga amat rahasia dari orang luar selain mereka. Mungkin saja kejadian terburuk adalah pembakaran masal.

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang seperti biasa di lakukan sebagian besar warga di kota itu. Dan juga para hunter yang mulai mengerjakan profesi mereka masing-masing. Namun tentu saja kematian Yamanaka Ino itu mengundang banyak tanya. Dan isak tangis dari seorang bapak-bapak yang mengetahui anaknya meninggal itu. Semua itu terjadi di pemakaman terdekat kota itu. Semuanya hadir, mulai dari keluarga, teman, dan sebagian besar orang yang mengenal Yamanaka Ino dan Yamanaka Inoichi.

"Semoga, Tuhan menerimanya di sisinya" Kata Pastor mengakiri upacara pemakaman itu.

"Inoichi... aku turut berduka cita atas kematian putri anda" Kata Shikaku. Sahabat dari Inoichi.

"Sudahlah... jika ini adalah takdir... polisi setempat juga sudah mengerahkan kemampuannya untuk menanggkap yang membunuh anakku itu" Kata Inoichi berusaha tabah. Sementara itu Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi yang menghadiri upacar itu hanya berdiam diri saja. Sementara Sakura menatap penuh kehampaan pada kuburan itu.

"Sakura-chan... sudalah..." Kata Naruto kemudian memegangi Sakura untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Kakashi pun juga mengikuti mereka berdua. Vampire memang akhir-akhir ini meraja lela penduduk. Sudah banyak kasus yang terjadi saat itu juga. Namun tetap saja mereka tutup mulut dari dunia luar selain mereka.

"Kakashi-san. Kenapa Yamato-san tidak datang ke acara pemakaman ini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sebenarnya aku yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak datang. Kau tahu bukan? Polisi. Dan juga aku juga memikirkan perasaanya karena membunuh teman dekatmu. Aku beduka atas itu. Lagi pula... jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'san' Sakura. Di siang hari aku adalah gurumu!" Kata Kakashi yang panjang dan lebar. Sakura hanya terdiam dan mengangguk.

"Dan Naruto... kau juga sama. Aku ada urusan jadi aku terpaksa meninggalkan kalian berdua... Naruto jaga Sakura" Kata Kakashi lalu berbalik arah. Naruto hanya menuntun Sakura kembali ke rumahnya. Sementara di pihak lain, tepatnya Yamato yang sedang berada di dalam gereja setempat. Berdoa atas pengampunan dosa pada sang 'Penebus' itu. Walaupun ia tahu dosanya sudah terlalu banyak. Tak lama kemudian pintu gereja yang tertutup itu terbuka dan masuklah Kakashi ke dalamnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau datang ke sini. Ten-chan..." Kata Kakashi. Yamato berdiri dari sikap berlututnya dan menghadap Kakashi.

"Kau membuat dosaku jadi bertambah rumit. Untuk apa kau menyuruhku untuk tidak datang ke pemakaman putri Yamanaka?" Kata Yamato menatap tajam menanti jawaban dari Kakashi. Kakashi sendiri jadi mengalihkan padangannya.

"Entahlah... maaf kalau begitu" Kata Kakashi yang di sambut tatapan terkejut Yamato. Namun pada akhirnya Yamato hanya diam dan berjalan keluar dari gereja itu diikuti oleh Kakashi. Sampai di luar, entah kenapa matahari pagi itu begtu silau di mata Yamato. Ia menyipitkan matanya agar tidak terlalu silau sampai matanya terbiasa dengan cahaya seperti itu.

"Kakashi-senpai... malam ini aku tidak berburu dulu. Aku ingin istirahat. Sepertinya aku kurang tidur..." Kata Yamato kemudian menguap dan merenggangkan tubuhnya sedikit. Ia menghirup udara pagi yang segar itu.

"Tenang saja..." Kata Kakashi kemudian mengusap kepala Yamato sebentar lalu pergi. Yamato hanya menatap pria itu yang mulai hilang di anatara kerumunan orang itu.

"Senpai..." Kata Yamato pelan lalu tersipu-sipu malu bila mengingat saat Kakashi mengusap kepalanya. "Yah~ mau bagaimana lagi..." Ucap Yamato di alam hatinya sendiri.

Malamnya tentu saja Yamato berada di dalam kamarnya. Rumahnya cukup besar dengan dua lantai. Kamarnya berada di lantai dua dengan jendela kamar pas menghadap ke arah jalanan. Ruangan kamar itu gelap karena sang pemiliknya tidak menyalakan lilin sebagai penerangan. (Karena zaman itu belum di temukannya bolam lampu). Yamato sejenak hanya duduk di atas ranjangnya saja sambil bersantai. Namun sejenak aura di sekitarnya berubah.

Ada sesuatu di kamar itu selain Yamato. Namun sesuatu itu bukan manusia. Yamato bangun dan mulai siaga. Diambilnya pisau perak berukiran salib di pegangannya itu dari bawah bantal untuk berjaga-jaga. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dan membasahi kening dan tangannya itu. Detang jantung itu semakin cepat bahkan Yamatopun dapat mendengar suara desahan nafasnya yang memburu itu. Tanganya kini mulai bergetar hebat. Yamato lalu bersiaga ketika mahluk itu mulai lompat keluar dari atas rak buku yang berada di kamar itu. Namun setekah mengetahui mahluk apa itu Yamato kembali tenang. Rupanya itu hanyalah seekor kucing hitam yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Yamato kemudian menggendong kucing itu dan membuka jendela kamarnya untuk mengeluarkannya dan meletakannya di jendela sebelum kucing itu pergi dengan sendirinya. Pernahkah kau mendengar kucing tidak akan mati bila melompat dari lantai 2 sekalipun.

"Payah! kucing itu bisa membuatku sampai ketakutan seperti itu? Payah sekali!" Kata Yamato berjalan meninggalkan jendela yang masih terbuka. Ia berjalan ke arah meja kerjanya untuk melihat lembaran kertas yang sempat berantakan akibat ulah si kucing. Namun ini adalah kesalahannya untuk membiarkan jendela itu terbuka sehingga. Mahluk yang mengintai Yamato sebenarnya dapat masuk. Yamato tidak bisa menghindar dan taring mahluk itu menancap di leher Yamato.

"_Sungguh... menarik..."_

**TBC**

**Cerita ini rencananya hanya akan aku buat 2 chap atau 3 chapter**

**Revew ya! Maaf bila ada typo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Maaf update-nya lama.

Sebenarnya aku berpikir ini udah gak mau aku lanjutin. Tapi... sayang... udah ada yang review sih... (Tapi aku tidak menyalakan reviewer) Malah bagus akhirnya ini bukan menjadi fic yang terbuang.

Warning∶ Yaoi/Shonen-ai/Blood/

Rated∶ M for sadistic and bloody scene

NARUTO (c) Mashashi Kishimoto

Story (c) Me

DARK BLOOD

Taring tajam yang menancap di leher Yamato sudah merajai rasa sakit yang mengalir di seluruh nadi yang ada di tubuh Yamato. Vampire itu sudah menghisap darah yang Yamato miliki dengan cepat dan penuh napsu. Sebelah tangan vampire itu memegang sisi leher yang satunya.

Tangan Yamato beserta seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Yamato berusaha meraih pisau peraknya namun entah vampire itu tahu atau tidak dan mempercepat isapannya. Membuat Yamato semakin melemah dan lemas. Napas Yamato mulai tersenggal-senggal. Susah sekali untuk bernapas. Yamato merasa kepalanya sangat pusing, dan setelah vampire itu melepaskan taringnya, Yamato terjatuh ke lantai masih dengan mata yang terbuka dan napas yang tertahan.

"Tenang saja," Kata Vampire itu memegang wajah Yamato. "Kau tak akan mati. Ataupun menjadi seperti kami. Aku Uchiha Madara belum membiarkanmu seperti kami. Dan kau tak akan kubiarkan mati begitu saja," Kata Madara sambil mengelus wajah Yamato. Bola mata hitam yang dimiliki Yamato perlahan melirik siapa vampire itu. Sialnya ia tak bisa melihat wajah vampire keparat yang sudah berani menancapkan taringnya ke lehernya.

Ingin rasanya memukul vampire itu, ingin rasanya meludahi vampire itu, ingin rasanya membunuh dirinya sendiri ataupun vampire itu. Dan setidaknya ingin sekali berkata-kata untuk mencaci maki vampire yang berjongkok dengan angkuhnya dan bisa mempermainkan Yamato. Seorang hunter. Vampire itu menyeringai dalam kegelapan dan berbisik.

"Tidur...!" Itu perintah dan mata Yamato terpejam dalam kegelapan yang sunyi dan dingin.

XXXX

Esok paginya Yamato di kasurnya seperti habis mengalami mimpi buruk. Seluruh tubuhnya basah oleh keringat dingin. Wajahnya pucat dan napasnya tersenggal-senggal. Cahaya mentari pagi menyinari ruangan itu, masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka dan menghasilkan bayangan-bayangan dari benda yang terkena sinarnya. Angin pagi juga ikut masuk dan menerbangkan tirai yang ada. Memang lazim.

"Ugh!" Yamato merasa kepalanya berat sekali. Ia teringat dengan kejadian semalam dan buru-buru meraba lehernya. Tidak ada bekas gigitan. Kemudian ia berjalan ke jendela dan melihat mentari yang menyilaukan matanya. 'Jadi... apa itu mimpi?' Gumam Yamato masih melihat dari jendela rumahnya. Bosan... ia pun beranjak dari sana dan segera keluar dari kamarnya. Tapi saat ia akan membuka engsel pintu, ada suara kucing di jendela kamarnya. Itu adalah kucing hitam yang kemarin malam. Duduk manis di jendela itu.

"Kucing?" Yamato sedikit bingung dan mendekati kucing itu. Tangannya mengelus kepala kucing itu dan sepertinya kucing itu merasa nyaman bersama dengan Yamato. Yamato terseyum melihat kucing itu. Tapi sesuatu menyadarkannya dan memudarkan seyum yang terlukis tadi.

"Ini kucing yang kemarin... kalau begitu... apa..." Yamato kembali pucat dan mundur selangkah menjauhi kucing itu. Ia terdiam sejenak menatap kucing yang sekarang turun dan mendekatinya. Yamato berlutut dan mengelus kembali kucing itu. 'Itu pasti mimpi...' Gumamnya kosong.

XXXX

Yamato berjalan di setapak kota kecil tersebut. Ia mengenakan jas coklatnya dan berjalan santai sambil memasukan tangannya ke saku celananya. Banyak penduduk yang sudah melakukan aktivitasnya. Ia sedikit telat bangun tadi pagi. Dan yang sedikit berbeda adalah wajahnya sedikit pucat dan ia tampak sangat lesu. Yamato berhenti ketika ia menatap Kakashi di depannya.

"Yo!" Sapa Kakashi mendekati Yamato. Yamato hanya diam saja membuat pemuda berambut perak itu hanya mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap bingung pada patnernya itu. "Tenzou?" Panggil Kakashi lagi.

"Selamat pagi..." Katanya lesu.

"Kau... baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kakashi sedikit penasaran dan prihatin.

"Tidak... hanya sedikit tidak enak badan," Jawab Yamato memegang kening kepalanya. "Dan sedikit pusing."

"Apa kau sakit? Kurang tidur?" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Aku..."

"Ayo pergi ke Tsunade," Kata Kakashi dan menarik tangan Yamato. Yamato tidak bisa menolak dengan tenaganya yang sekarang. Bahkan ia merasa kosong dan sedikit ada yang hilang. Tapi apa? Ia-pun tak tahu apa itu. Dan suara-suara di sekitarnya membuatnya serasa berjalan di kabut yang menghalangi jalan. Sendiri, tanpa siapapun.

'Kenapa terasa aneh?' Gumam Yamato sendiri. Ia lemas.

"Tenzou?" Kakashi berhenti ketika menyadari Yamato berhenti. Kakashi tambah terkejut ketika Yamato tiba-tiba saja jatuh dan pingsan. "Tenzou!" Teriak Kakashi kemudian membopong patner serta kohainya itu cepat-cepat ke tempat Tsunade. Tsunade adalah dokter yang terahli di kota kecil itu. Tak ada alasan orang sakit tidak di bawa kepadanya. Tentu saja itu pasti.

"Bertahanlah!" Kata Kakashi kemudian buru-buru membawa Yamato. Yamatao sendiri merasa sangat pusing dan tak dapat berpikir jernih. Yang keluar dalam benaknya hanyalah bayangan dengan seyuman yang mengerikan itu. Dan entah ia pasti sudah mengambil sesuatu dari Yamato. Dan lagi ia merasa ingin membuka mulut. Namun terkunci. Dan bukan ia yang memegang sang kunci melainkan sang bayangan.

Yamato di bawa masuk ke ruangan rawat Tsunade oleh Kakashi yang membuka pintu dengan kasar dan terburu-buru. Tsunade sedikit terkejut melihat Kakashi dan Yamato yang terkulai lemas tak dapat berdiri. Bodohnya Kakashi kenapa tidak di gendong.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Tanya Tsunade kepada Kakashi sedikit keras.

"Dia..." Kakashi tak mampu menjelaskan.

"Bawa dia!" Perintah Tsunade dan Kakashi membaringkan tubuh lemas Yamato di ranjang dan Tsunade akan segera memeriksa sebelum menyuruh Kakashi keluar. "Keluar," Perintahnya lembut.

"Tapi-"

"Sekarang!" Kakashi tak dapat membantah lagi. Ia segera pergi dan menutup pintu dengan pelan. Dan Tsunade memeriksa Yamato dengan seksama. Sementara Yamato sudah setengah tertidur di alam bawah sadarnya.

XXXX

'_Siapa? Siapa kau... Kenapa aku ada disini?' Gumam Yamato mendapat dirinya di sesuatu tempat yang sangat asing. Berkabut, sunyi, sepi, dan dingin bagaikan es. Tak ada siapa-siapa di sana kecuali Yamato sendiri. 'Siapa?' Gumam Yamato lagi mendapati ia melihat sesuatu. Ketika ia akan berjalan, Kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang cair._

_Darah..._

_Ya... Darah merah pekat, yang kental dan masih baru mengalir kearah Yamato. Yamato menjadi takut dan berjalan munduru menjauhi genangan darah itu._

_Ia melihat sebuah... Tidak banyak sekali mayat yang bergelimpangan._

_Sakura. Ia melihat tubuh gadis itu tergantung terbalik di ranting pohon dengan perut yang kosong dengan tulang-tulang rusuk yang terlihat akibat dari cabikan burung gagak hitam yang kerap memakan dagingnya. Dan juga dengan tanpa kedua bola mata tempat darah itu mengalir._

_Naruto. Ia hanya di temukan tergeletak di tanag dengan jantung yang pecah. Kepala terlepas dari tubuhnya. Tak seburuk Sakura. Tapi burung-burung bangkai datang dan menyisakannya tulang belulang._

"_Huwaa!" Yamato berteriak meyaksikan apa yang terjadi. Ia terjatuh dan merangkak mundur masih dengan melihat mayat mereka berdua._

"_Apa ini!" Teriak Yamato sendirinya dan ia menyentuh lagi sesosok yang tergeletak di belakangnya. Yamato memutar kepalanya melihat wajah sosok itu. Sosok mayat Tsunade. Dadanya terbelah menjadi dua dan kedua mata dan wajah pucatnya menghadap Yamato. Ia masih hidup dan menggerakan tangannya menggapai Yamato. Sayang, tiba-tiba tangan pucat itu putus dan tergeletak begitu saja._

"_Tsu... Tsunade...?" Ucap Yamato._

_Dan yang terparah ia melihat Kakashi. Senpainya yang bersama dengan mahluk jahanam itu. Kakashi terikat dan berlutut. Sementara mahluk itu sudah menyiapkan taringnya siap menikam Kakashi dan membiarkan mayatnya sama seperti yang lain._

_Tidak. Mahluk itu lebih memilih untuk mematahkan leher Kakashi yang memutar 180 derajat. Itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Yamato mual, sakit, dan takut. Tubuhnya seakan membeku di sana. Menatap mayat teman-temannya. Mayat senpainya. Dan sosok vampire yang mulai mendekatinya. Dengan cepat tangan sang vampire memasuki dada Yamato dan tumpalah darah segar. _

_Tangan Vampire itu meremas sedikit jantung Yamato yang masih berdetak. Yamato muntah darah karena itu. Sementara lidah vampire itu sudah menjilati leher jejang Yamato. Dan menggigitnya dengan cepat_

"_HWAAA!"_

XXXX

Yamato terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Tidak itu bukan sekedar mimpi buruk. Itu adalah mimpi yang jauh lebih menakutkan daripada kategori buruk. Dan Yamato cukup merasa seperti orang bodoh yang tak punya kekuatan. Keringat dingin, tubuh yang gemetar. Itu adalah hal yang lazim, bukan untuk-nya.

'Mimpi lagi?' Gumam Yamato lagi. 'Mimpi.. Mimpi!'

Yamato sedikit tersadar ketika melihat ruangan sekitarnya. Bau obat, dan meja yang penuh dengan resep obat. Itu adalah ruang rawat kecil yang sudah tertebak itu adalah milik Tsunade. Yamato perlahan turun dari tempat tidur itu dan akan membuka pintu sebelum Tsunade yang membukanya lebih dahulu.

"Tsu...-?"

"Yamato!" Kata Tsunade memotong suara Yamato.

"Y-ya..." Jawab Yamato sedikit terkejut.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku. Bagaimana kau bisa kehilangan banyak darah!" Ucap Tsunade.

"Hah!" Yamato meng-'Hah' dengan sedikit keras dengan menaikan alisnya sedikit. "Aku? Tunggu dulu. Jangan bilang aku kena anemia?" Kata Yamato lagi dengan sedikit terkejut. Tsunade hanya mengagguk dan Yamato nampak berpikir. "Aku tidak tahu," Jawab Yamato singkat.

"BODOH!" Teriak Tsunade yang sangat menggelegar. Kakashi yang sedari tadi di sampingnya juga ikut mundur. "Kau mau bilang kalau darahmu itu menghilang dari tubuhmu dengan sendirinya dan dalam 1 malam!" Marah Tsunade lagi. Sedang _badmood_ rupanya.

"Su... sudalah Tsunade-sama. Yamato juga sedang sakit bukan?" Belas Kakashi menghalangi Tsunade. Tsunade jadi memijat pelipisnya dan memberikan sebuah botol obat kepada Kakashi.

"Itu kapsul penambah darah. Minum sehari 2 kali saja sudah cukup," Lalu Tsunade pergi meniggalkan mereka berdua di depan ruang kerjanya menuju ke tempat lain. Sementara Kakashi dan Yamato hanya menatap wanita tua itu pergi.

"Baiklah," Kakashi memulai pembicaraan. "Kau harus rajin minum obat walau kau tidak mau," Lanjut Kakashi dan memberikannya pada Yamato. Yamato sebentar melihat botol obat itu dan kembali menatap Kakashi. "Mau makan siang?" Tanya Kakashi lembut. Yamato hanya terseyum. "Ten-chan?" Dan Yamato kembali cemberut. Yamato berjalan melewati Kakashi tak lupa memberi plus injakan kaki ke kaki Kakashi dengan sengaja dan keras.

"Itte!" Kakashi kesakita dan memegang kakinya sambil menatap punggung Yamato yang berjalan sambil nangambek. Kakashi segera berdiri dan mengikuti Yamato pergi. Di jalan mereka saling berbincang dan itu membuat Yamato nyaman sehingga melupakan apa yang ia mimpikan.

"Senpai," Panggil Yamato.

"Hn."

"Senpai hari ini tidak mengajar?" Tanya Yamato.

"Tidak. Sekolah libur. Ya... kau tahu kenapa bukan?" Kata Kakashi kemudian mereka masuk ke sebuah restoran dan duduk di meja yang paling pojok agar mereka bisa berbicara dengan lebih leluasa. "Ingin makan apa?" Tanya Kakashi menatap kohainya.

"Um... Apa saja," Jawab Yamato sambil terseyum. Kakashi-pun turut terseyum dan memanggil pelayan serta memesan makanannya juga. Yamato hanya memandangi senpainya da menoleh ke arah pelayan. Yamato sedikit tercenggang ketika mengingat mimpi itu lagi membuat Yamato mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat lagi dengan keringat dingin yang mulai muncul dan perlahan jatuh dari pelipisnya menuju lantai kayu tersebut.

"Tenzou?" Panggil Kakashi. Yamato tersadar dan menatap senpainya. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa... Tadi uang koinku jatuh... um.. di mana ya?" Kata Yamato terlihat seperti orang yang mencari sesuatu di bawah meja dan meraba-raba. Ia tidak ingin senpainya tahu apa yang terjadi. Kakashi jadinya hanya terseyum melilhat tingkah laku kohainya yang kepalanya terantuk meja dengan cukup keras. Setelah Yamato duduk, mereka tertawa dengan riang. Dan Kakashi mengusap kepala Yamato yang membuatnya malu.

'Maafkan aku Kakashi-senpai' Gumam Yamato di sela tawanya atas perlakuan Kakashi. 'Maafkan aku...' Walau sebenarnya ia menangis.

XXXX

Yamato duduk di kasur kamarnya yang gelap dan hanya ada pencahayaan dari bulan yang masuk melalui kaca jendela karena tirainya tidak di tutup. Yamato duduk sambil mengelus kucing baru yang mendadak bisa datang ke kediamannya. Kucing itu terus bersuara kepada tuanya dan manja di pangkuan tuan barunya itu. Sungguh kucing yang manis.

Tak lama kucing itu bangkit dan segera berlari ke pojok kamar. Yamato hanya membiarkan kucing itu karena di depannya berdiri sosok yang kemarin datang. Ia tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Matanya kosong, seakan ia kini menjadi boneka. Uchiha Madara membungkuk dan mengelus leher Yamato dan keluarlah bekas gigitan itu. Menjilatnya sehingga menimbulkan rasa perih.

"Dongkakan kepalamu!" Perintahnya. Yamato melakukan. Madara menyiapkan taringnya, tapi belum mau menancapkannya. Ia hanya menempelkannya di dekat luka itu. Dan itu membuat Yamato menggemgam seprai dengan kuat dan memejamkan mata. Ia sangat takut pada saat itu.

"Aku lupa," Kata Madara lagi kemudian menegakan tubuhnya dan menatap lekat mata Yamato dengan mata merahnya yang hanya satu itu. "Bukankah kau harus bekerja malam ini? Hunter," Tangan madara hanya mengelus bekas luka itu dan kemudian bekas itu menghilang, masuk ke dalam tubuh Yamato. "Belum saatnya aku untuk menikmatimu. Karena kau ada mangsa yang spesial," Katanya lagi kemudian mengecup bibir Yamato dengan lembut dan perlahan menjadi napsu.

Entah apa yang Yamato pikirkan ia mau saja menerima lidah sang penghisap darah itu bermain di dalam rongga mulutnya. Cukup lama dan cukup bergairah. Yamato jadinya melingkarkan tangannya di leher Madara dan membalas ciuman itu. Ia sudah di bawah kendali sang vampire. Madara melepaskan bibirnya dan menatap mata Yamato sebentar lalu membisikan sesuatu padanya.

"Aku tak akan menjadikanmu vampire... tapi kau harus mengikuti permainan ini... Kalau kau tidak mau aku melakukan hal yang sama pada mereka seperti yang ada dalam mimpimu itu!" Bisiknya.

Yamato terbelak mendengar perkataan Madara. Mimpi itu kembali terlintas dalam pikirannya. Mimpi buruk itu. Madara berdiri dan kemudian keluar dari jendela yang ia buka. Sejak Matahari terbenam ia sudah ada di ruangan itu. Menunggu. Menunggu.

'_Uchiha Madara... Uchiha Madara...'_

Nama itu terus tergiang di telinga Yamato. Dan Yamato berteriak kesakitan ketika bekas luka itu mulai membakar nadinya. Sakit tidak bisa ditahannya. Yamato jatuh ke lantai dan meringkuk kesakita di sana. Kucing hitam itu mendekati tuannya dan menjilati pipinya. Yamato membuka matanya dan bangun.

"Aku harus segera pergi..." Katanya lirih kemudian bangkit dari sana, membuka lemari pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan jas hitam serta mengambil pisau perak serta rantai peraknya dan pergi keluar kamar.

Yamato berjalan dengan pikiran dan perasaan yang kacau. Berjalan ke bangunan tua itu untuk berkumpul bersama yang lainnya. Sesama hunter. Seperti biasa bangunan itu masih remang-remang oleh penerangan lilin. Karena bila terlalu terang, untuk kota kecil yang cukup gelap pada malam hari, pasti akan sangat mencolok.

Yamato berjalan kearah senpainya yang sudah menunggunya. Saat mendekat ia mencoba mengubah air wajahnya agar terlihat tak terjadi apa-apa. "Senpai!" Panggil Yamato ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi membalas sapaan itu.

"Kau sedikit terlambat," Kata Kakashi.

"Bukankah kau juga baru datang?" Tanya Yamato sedikit mengejek. "Jadi aku ketinggalan apa?"

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu? Kita mengawas daerah mana?" Tanya Yamato lagi. "Daerah kemarin?" Tebak Yamato jitu. Kakashi mengangguk dan setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Tsunade mereka semua pergi bertugas secara berpasangan. Walau begitu nama vampire itu masih melekat kuat di kepalanya. Mereka berjalan di jalan setapak kota yang kemarin.

_Uchiha... Uchiha..._

"Uchiha!" Kata Yamato berhenti dan itu membuat Kakashi menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa dengan 'Uchiha'?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Nama patner senpai yang dulu bernama Uchiha Obito... Bukan?" Tanya Yamato.

"Lalu...?"

"Seorang vampire?" Kata Yamato dengan nada tak percaya. Kakashi sedikit terbelak kaget. "Seorang vampire bukan!" Teriak Yamato. Kakashi tidak bisa menjawab sama sekali.

"...Ya..."

TBC

Thanks untuk menunggu lama up datenya.

Maaf bila ada typo...

Terima kasih sekali lagi bila anda mau **REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Terima kasih sudah menunggu selama sekitar 1 mingguan. Kakayama/Madayama. (Kakashi tidak memakai masker. Saya lupa memperingatkan... dan belum dapet sharinggan alias masih murni.)

NARUTO (c) Mashashi Kishimoto

Story (c) Me

Warning∶ Yaoi/ shonen-ai/ Blood

Rated M ∶ Bloody scene/ Almost sadistic/ Romance... **almost** in f***king scene

Dark Blood

"Seorang vampire!" Teriak Yamato kepada senpainya.

"...Ya..." Jawab Kakashi. Mereka terdiam sejenak. "Obito... memang keturunan vampire murni keluarga Uchiha..." Jawab Kakashi lagi. Yamato menatap Kakashi dengan tidak percaya. Perlahan Kakashi mendekati Yamato dan hanya menyentuh kepalanya saja. Tidak berbicara apa-apa. "Dari mana kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah menceritakan hal itu dan orang lain sudah menganggapnya itu hanyalah sebuah 'cerita' yang tidak pernah terjadi," Kata Kakashi memecah keheningan.

"Tidak ada... hanya saja... nama itu selalu ada di kepalaku," Jawab Yamato tenang. Kakashi terseyum kecil kemudian mencium dahi kohai tersayangnya itu setelah itu Kakashi berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Yamato yang masih terdiam.

"Ayo... Tenzou!" Kata Kakashi. Yamato tersadar posisi diamnya dan akan segera mengejar Kakashi sebelum rasa sakit luka di lehernya muncul kembali. Yamato menundukan kepalanya dan napasnya tercekat. Kakashi merasa ada yang aneh kenapa Yamato tidak mengikutinya. Ia berhenti dan menatap Yamato. "Tenzou?" Panggil Kakashi. Yamato menaikan sedikit kepalanya dan terlihat tatapan matanya sedikit berbeda. Kakashi terkejut dengan tatapan itu dan kakinya sedikit melangkah mundur.

"Aku tidak apa-apa... hanya tadi ada nyamuk," Jawab Yamato menegakan kepalanya sambil terseyum. Kakashipun ikut bernapas lega. Yamato berjalan ke arah Kakashi dan mereka berjalan bersama. Kakashi kembali melihat Yamato dan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang berbeda.

'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja..." Ucap Kakashi dalam hatinya. 'Ya... hanya perasaanku saja...' Gumam Kakashi lagi. Namun Mereka bersikap siaga ketika merasakan sesuatu. Sejenak mereka berhenti dan dalam hitungan detik sudah berlari kearah yang sudah mereka ketahui di mana. Berbelok di sebuah simpang empat dan benar, ada seorang vampire, bukan 3 orang vampire mengelilingi seorang pria. Sepertinya ia turis. Pria itu nampak ketakutan.

Dengan cepat Yamato mengayunkan rantai itu dan ujung rantainya tepat menusuk bola mata kanan sang vampire yang paling depan. Vampire itu berteriak kesakitan. Seorang di sebelahnya hendek menolong namun tubuhnya terbagi 2 oleh 1 tebasan pedak Kakashi. Darah sag vampire terciprat ke mana-mana. Bahkan mengenai turis tersebut. Yamato Menarik kembali rantainya yang berlumuran darah dan Kakashi menebasnya sekali lagi dari kepala dan membelah yang terakhir kabur.

"Biar aku yang kejar senpai!" Kata Yamato berlari mengejar vampire itu.

"Tunggu! Tenzou!" Teriak Kakashi tak berhasil menghentikan Yamato yang sudah berlari cukup jauh. "Paman... anda harus segera pergi ke tempat yang aman. Jangan masuk ke gang yang gelap dan bawalah ini. Ini akan membantu," Kata Kakashi memberikan sebuah botol yang berisi cairan perak dan bawah putih. Orang itu mengangguk kemudian berdiri dan berlari menjauh. Kakashipun berlari melaui jalan yang Yamato lewati.

Sementara Itu, Yamato yang mengikuti vampire itu, berbelok ke gang sempit yang cukup gelap. Yamato berhenti sejenak sebelum ia benar-benar masuk ke dalam gelapnya gang tersebut. Yamato mengeluarkan pisaunya dan siaga akan kehadiran vampire itu dan perlahan masuk ke dalam gelapnya gang itu. Mata Yamato belum terlalu terbiasa dengan kegelapan sehingga pandangannya sedikit kabur dan yang terdengar di sana adalah langkah sepatu Yamato yang bergesekan dengan alasnya. Yamato berhenti sejenak mengamati sekeliling.

Dan dengan singgap, sebuah tangan dingin pucat itu menutup mulut Yamato dari belakang dan satunya lagi memegang pergelangan tangan Yamato dan mencengkramnya sehingga pisau yang di pegangnya terjatuh dan menimbulkan suara dentingan yang cukup keras. Yamato meronta melepaskan diri dan juga karena ia tidak bisa bernapas. Mata Yamato bisa melihat taring vampire itu akan menancap di lehernya.

"Aku mengerti..." Bisiknya di telinga Yamato dan memasukan kembali tarinya itu kemudian berbisik kembali tepat di telinga Yamato. Masih menbekapnya dengan tenaga yang tidak di kira-kira. "Kau mangsanya..." Bisiknya lagi membuat Yamato seakan terkena vertigo mendadak. "Jadi aku tidak bisa menghisap darahmu... Aku bisa mati! Tapi bila aku melepaskanmu, kau akan membunuhku bukan? Jadinya... apa yang harus aku lakukan..?" Bisiknya dengan nada yang di permainkan. "Kau akan aku lepaskan dan dibiarkan hidup sementara kau juga melepaskanku. Bagaimana? Ini hanya soal melepaskan saja," Katanya lagi. Yamato mengangguk pasrah karena ia tak bisa berbicara. Vampire itu percaya dan melepaskan tangan Yamato dan menarik tangannya dari wajah itu. Dengan cepat Yamato menyikut perut vampire itu dan memukul pipi kanannya hingga ia tersungkur jatuh dekat dengan pisau Yamato.

"Jangan pernah kau percaya terhadap musuhmu!" Kata Yamato dengan sinis dan mengambil pisaunya. Menancapkannya di dada sang vampire. Raungan itu menggema ke seluruh gang dan sampai di telinga Kakashi yang segera mengetahui keberadaan Yamato. Kakashi sampai di gang tersebut dan melihat Yamato keluar dari kegelapan gang itu, membawa rantainya.

"Tenzou! Kau baik-baik saja? Lalu vampire itu..." Kata Kakashi dengan khawatir.

"Tenang saja... sudah ku atasi," Kata Yamato sambil terseyum. "Kita lanjutkan?" Tanya Yamato kemudian melewati Kakashi. Kakashi juga ikut berjalan di samping Yamato. "Kau tahu senpai..." Kata Yamato setelah mereka berjalan dalam keheningan cukup lama. "Aku ingin sekali mendengar cerita tentang Obito bila kau tidak keberatan."

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Tapi... nanti saja ya," Kata Kakashi lagi membuat Yamato diam sejenak. "Lagi pula... Ten-chan..."

"...Ya...!" Jawab Yamato berhenti mendadak sambil tertunduk.

"Kau tahu... aku..." Perkataan Kakashi terhenti sejenak ketika merasakan aura menakutkan dari Yamato. "Ya-ya-ya aku minta maaf," Kata Kakashi panik sambil berkeringat dingin karena aura itu belum kunjung hilang. Tidak berhasil dengan minta maaf, Kakashi lebih memilih untuk kabur.

"SENPAI!" Teriak Yamato mengejar Kakashi dengan kecepatan luar biasa dan berhasil menjitak kepala Kakashi dengan keras. "Ja-ngan pang-gil a-ku Ten-chan!" Kata Yamato mengeja ucapannya dengan nada kesal. Kakashi hanya bisa mengangguk karena kepalanya sakit bukan main dan sedikit benjol. Yamato ingin menjitak kepala senpainya sekali lagi. tapi tiba-tiba alat komunikasinya menyala.

"Yamato-san! Kami terkepung!" Teriak mereka yang di sana.

"Apa! Kalian di mana? Naruto! Sakura!" Teriak Yamato ikutan panik. Kakashi yang melihat itu menyipitkan matanya dan bangkit berdiri. "Dimengerti," Kata Yamato lagi lalu menatap Kakashi.

"Distrik utara... warewolf..." Ucap Yamato.

Sementara itu di pihak Naruto dan Sakura yang kesusahan dengan keberadaan para serigala memuakan. Sakura sudah berkali-kali menembak mereka dan hampir kehabisan amunisinya. Dan Naruto sudah cukup kelelahan menghabisi serigala menyebalkan itu. Bahkan tangannya sudah terasa kaku memegang pedangnya yang cukup berat. Seekor serigala akan menyergap Naruto.

"Naruto!" Teriak Sakura kemudian menembakan pelurunya dan membuat lengan warewolf itu terluka. "Berhati-hatilah!" Kata Sakura lagi kembali menembak para warewolf tersebut dan sadar amunisinya habis. Sakura mundur ketika seekor lagi menyergapnya dari belakang tapi kepalanya di tebas Naruto.

"Sial! Mereka tak ada habisnya... datang dari mana?" Kata Naruto di tengah pertempurannya.

"Entah..." Jawab Sakura asal dan mengambil 2 trisula. Senjata cadangannya dan ikut menebas atau lebih tepatnya mengarahkannya ke jantung warewolf itu untuk mempersingkat pertarungan. Tentu bahan trisula itu terbuat dari perak. Naruto beraksi jauh lebih gila lagi. Memenggal kepala dan mengaibatkan tubuhnya penuh dengan darah, dan sekali-kali memutilasi hidup-hidup lawannya baru menusukan di jantungnya. Para warewolf sudah tinggal sedikit tapi tenaga mereka juga tinggal sedikit.

"Di mana Yamato-san dan Kakashi-san?" Ucap Naruto berlutut kelelahan. Seekor berusaha lagi-lagi menerkam Naruto. Naruto menutup mata dan berpikir itulah ajalnya. Namun sesaat ia tak merasakan apa-apa. Saat membuka mata Naruto melihat leher warewolf itu sudah diikat menggunakan rantai dan ia memberontak kesakitan. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah siapa yang memegang rantai itu. "Yamato-san!" Teriak Yamato girang.

"Maaf sedikit terlambat," Ucap Kakashi.

"Kami hampir terbunuh tahu!" Teriak keduanya. Kakashi hanya bisa diam saja lalu maju dan menusuk jantung warewolf tersebut plus merobek dadanya. Sementara Yamato mempeerat rantainya pada leher warewolf tersebut dan sekali hentakan lehernya putus dan melayang serta mendarat di tangan Naruto. Naruto yang memegangnya sedikit merasa jijik. Tinggal beberapa warewolf lagi.

"Naruto, Sakura, kalian berdua pergi dari sini. Biar kami yang menangani," Ucap Yamato kemudian kembali melemparkan rantainya. Naruto dan Sakura hanya mengangguk dan cepat-cepat berlari dari sana.

"Senpai... ada rencana untuk ini?" Tanya Yamato.

"Um... habisi mereka?" Kata Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya dan menusuk dada warewolf yang mau menyergapnya dari belakang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yamato yang bertarung.

"Tulalit! Aku juga tahu!" Kata Yamato sejenak dan kembali siaga.

"Baik... aku tidak punya rencana..." Lalu Kakashi dapat ide. "Ten-chan... bisa kau kalahkan semuanya untukku? Kalau kau bisa aku akan berhenti memanggilmu Ten-chan," Ucap Kakashi percaya diri. Yamato sedikit mendapat sambaran petir. Tanpa banyak bicara Kakashi mundur sedikit dan Yamato tambah buas dan menyimpan rantainya, mengeluarkan pisau kecilnya dan maju menyerang. 'ini rencana yang bagus,' Gumam Kakashi.

Yamato menyerang jantung, leher, dan kepala sebagai incaran utama. Bahkan menancapkan pedangnya sampai menembus leherpun dilakukannya dengan senang hati. Tapi Yamato tidak menyadari masih sisa seekor lagi yang menyerangnya dari belakang. Yamato telat menyadari dan tubuhnya terhempas ke tanah sambil menahan gigi dan kuku warewolf tersebut. Kakashi yang melihat itu mengambil pedangnya dan menusuk punggung warewolf itu. Mayatnya menimpa Yamato dan berhasil disingkirkan. Kakashi membantu Yamato untuk berdiri. Pakaiannya berlumuran darah.

"Baiklah kau kalah taruhan Ten-chan," Ucap Kakashi. Yamato hanya cemberut saja lalu pergi meninggalkan Kakashi. "Hei! Jangan ngambek dulu!" Teriak Kakashi mengejar Yamato. Yamato berhenti dan menyeringai. Saat Kakashi sudah berada di belakangnya, Yamato berbalik dan mencium bibir Kakashi dengan hangat. Kakashi sedikit terkejut dengan kejadian itu.

"Ucapan terima kasih. Sudah menolongku..." Kata Yamato setelah menyudahi ciumannya. Sejenak mereka terdiam dan wajah Yamato merah padam. Kakashi yang melihat itu jadi tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya setelah itu ia mendekat dan mencium sekali lagi Yamato namun singkat. "Ayo... kembali..." Ajak Kakashi menggandeng tangan Yamato dan mereka berdua berjalan.

Dan saat yang sama di atas atap yang cukup tinggi. Madara duduk sambil memperhatikan mereka berdua yang begitu mesra. Seringaian terukir dari bibirnya dan memperlihatkan taringnya. Rupanya ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yamato sejak tadi. Sejak pergi dari rumahnya dan sampai sekarang.

"Jika kau menjadi dia... aku tak akan membiarkan bibir itu lepas. Dan aku juga tidak akan mangsaku lepas dari diriku. Jangan harap," Katanya lalu pergi.

XXXX

Yamato sudah selesai memberi laporan dan dalam perjalanan pulang. Sendirian pada waktu subuh ini. Saat melewati gang kecil yang gelap, Yamato merasa ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Dan tanpa sadar melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam sana. Saat sudah mencapai sisi gelap gang itu. Yamato merasakan ada tangan yang menyentuh wajahnya dengan lembut perlahan turun ke bibirnya dan ke lehernya.

"Lama sekali..." Ucap Madara. Yamato masih tidak bisa melihat wajah Madara akibat gelapnya gang tersebut. "Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Madara pada Yamato sebelum menjilat leher Yamato untuk memunculkan bekas luka itu. Tangan Madara menyusup sedikit di kemeja Yamato dan mengelus perut serta punggungnya. "Bagaimana rasanya... bibir itu Yamato? Rasa dari Hatake Kakashi?" Tanya Madara lagi. Madara kemudian melumat bibir Yamato, sementara Yamato ikut menikmatinya dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Madara. Madara melepaskan bibirnya dan berkata sekali lagi di telinga Yamato. "Aku yakin berbeda di yang ini."

"...Ya..." Jawab Yamato. Dan mereka kembali berciuman untuk sesaat saja. Tanpa menyadari ada yang mengikuti dan melihat mereka dari belakang. Madara menyadarinya dan memilih untuk mengabaikan. Karena ia lebih memilih untuk memanjakan mangsanya terlebih dahulu. Madara kembali mencium dan menjilati leher itu. Timbul rasa iseng pada Madara dan kemudian mendorong pelan tubuh Yamato dan menempelkannya di dinding. Dari sana dapat terlihat jelas bagi sang pengintai. Namun wajah Madara masih tersembunyi oleh bayangan.

Si pengintai dapat melihat Yamato menikmati setiap sentuhan dari Madara. Tatapan matanya kosong walau terbuka dan sekali-kali menutup. Dan di tengan ciuman itu terkadang Madara menyeringai terhadap si pengintai seperti mengejek dan memberi pertunjukan.

"Menikmatinya?" Tanyanya pada keduanya. Saat itulah Yamato sadar bahwa ia dilihat oleh seseorang, ia memalingkan wajahnya masih dengan tatapan kosong yang tak berati. Sementara yang mengintai keluar dari persembunyiaanya dan langsung saja menyergap Madara. Kakashi memegang pedangnya dan akan menikam Madara. Madara yang masih meremehkan dan terlihat main-main memanjat dinding hanya dengan sekali lompatan dan berada di belakang Kakashi. Kakashi yang terbawa emosi langsung mengayunkannya ke kepala Madara, malangnya Madara terlalu cepat dan sekali pukulan di tangan Kakashi membuat ia menjatuhkan pedangnya. Madara memukul perut Kakashi. Kakashi tertunduk dan memuntahkan darah, Madara memukul ke atas dagu Kakashi dan memukul menggunakan punggung tangannya ke arah pipi kanan Kakashi. Kakashi menghantam diding akibat pukulan itu. Bibirnya sudah mengeluarkan darah dan tubuhnya tersungkur menahan sakit.

"Apa hanya segini kekuatanmu?" Tanya Madara mengejek. Yamato melihatnya tapi tak berbuat apa-apa. Kemudian mata kosong itu sudah mulai terisi kembali dan Yamato duduk bersandarkan dinding. Kepalanya sakit sekali tapi jauh lebih sakit luka yang berada di lehernya.

"Te... Tenzou..." Ucap Kakashi di tengah muntah darahnya. Yamato terlihat benar-benar sakit. Napasnya memburu dan keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuhnya, matanya terpejam menahan sakit. Madara melihat itu dan memanfaatkan situasi. Didekatinya tubuh Yamato sambil sekali-kali melilhat Kakashi.

"Karena sudah ketahuan apa boleh buat. Tenang saja Kakashi. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu ataupun dia. Tapi aku akan memberi hadiah kepada Yamato. Sebuah kehidupan abadi, tak pernah tua, dan berumur sangat panjang. Kurasa ia akan menyukainya," Kata Madara terhadap Kakashi. Madara menyiapkan taringnya dan akan segera menggigit Yamato.

"Tenzou!" Teriak Kakashi dan Madara menancapkan taringnya ke leher Yamato di hadapan Kakashi. Teriakan kesakitan dari Yamato menggema ke seluruh gang. Semakin lama suara itu semakin serak. Yamato membuka matanya dan perlahan bola mata hitamnya berubah menjadi merah darah dan Yamato tertunduk ketika Madara melepaskan taringnya. Kakashi hanya bisa melihat kejadian di depan matanya tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Bukan hanya sekali ini saja aku menancapkan taringku padanya. Ini adalah yang kedua. Aku tidak mengubahnya secara langsung karena membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. 2 sampai 3 hari. Tapi dengan begini akan jauh lebih cepat. Dalam hitungan detik ataupun menit. Seperti racun... Khekhekhekhe," Kata Madara dan tertawa puas. Kakashi berusaha untuk setidaknya berdiri sedikit saja agar ia dapat memukul wajah Madara itu.

"Tenzou..." Panggil Kakashi untuk memastikan bahwa ia masih menjadi manusia. Kakashi menatap Yamato dengan penuh harap.

"Datanglah ke tempatku sebelum matahari terbit!" Perintah Madara kemudian ia melarikan diri. Kakashi menatap Madara yang berlari meninggalkan dirinya dan Yamato. Kakashi dapat mendengar suara Yamato yang mendekatinya. Tangan Yamato yang dulunya hangat berubah menjadi sedingin es, menyentuh kulit wajah Kakashi. Kakashi yang sedikit tidak percaya menatap mata kohainya sekali lagi. Tapi mata itu berkaca-kaca dan akhirnya menitikan air mata.

"Jika dari awal aku mengatakannya... jika dari awal aku bisa melawannya... jika dari awal aku punya keberanian..." Ucap Yamato sambil menangis. Kakashi yang melihat itu memeluk tubuh Yamato. Yamato hanya sejenak merasakan kehangatan Kakashi lalu ia melepaskan diri. "Selamat tinggal..." Bisik Yamato. Tak lupa ia memukul keras dada Kakashi dan membuatnya pingsan. 'Setidaknya ini yang bisa aku katakan padanya... sebelum kesadaran akan manusiaku hilang. Saat bertemu dengannya lagi aku buka lagi manusia... Dan ini bukanlah pertemuan yang terakhir,' Gumam Yamato berjalan keluar dari gang tersebut. Rupanya akibat teriakannya banyak yang datang untuk melihat keadaan.

"Yamato-san! Ada apa?" Tanya Shizune dan beberapa orang yang datang. Yamato hanya bisa menunjuk kedalam gang.

"Kakashi di serang oleh vampire dan pingsan," Kata Yamato. Mereka semua memasang wajah terkejut dan berlari masuk ke dalam. Namun Yamato menahan seorang yang paling belakang dan membukam mulutnya dengan tangannya. Dengan cepat pula Yamato menancapkan taringnya dalam ke leher orang tersebut. Sementara mereka yang melihat itu hanya dapat tidak percaya.

"Ya... Yamato-san!" Teriak Sakura. Yamato mencabut taringnya dan masih ada sisa darah di mulutnya. Ia menatap mereka semua dengan mata merahnya yang tak berekspresi sama sekali. Dan juga menusukan tangannya sampai menembus jantung orang itu, dicabutnya dan tubuh orang itu roboh bersimbah darah. Yamato menjilati darah yang ada di tangannya dan kukunya yang tajam.

'Baru kali ini aku merasakan darah itu manis... baru kali ini aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Dan sepertinya aku akan menyukainya,' Gumam Yamato sambil menyeringai. "Kenapa? Tidak mau menembak atau menikamku?" Tanya Yamato dengan lantang.

"Kami... masih tidak punya alasan untuk melakukannya!" Teriak Naruto masih tidak percaya. Yamato yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terseyum mengejek menatap mereka semua.

"Tentu kalian punya," Kata Yamato sambil menendang mayat teman mereka. Naruto sudah termakan oleh amarah dan dendam, ia juga tak bisa berpikir jernih, ia ingin melihat Yamato yang dulu dan memutuskan untuk menyerang Yamato.

TBC

Akhirnya up date

Review pliss


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

Mata merah yang dimiliki Yamato bukan sharinggan. Dan Madara tidak menggunakan topeng lolipopnya. Persis seperti Madara yang masih muda itu loh. Hanya itu catatan dari Author.

NARUTO (c) Mashashi Kishimoto

Story (c) Me

Warning∶ Yaoi/ shonen-ai/ Blood

Rated M ∶ Bloody scene/ Almost sadistic/ Romance... **almost** in f***king scene

Dark Blood

"Tentu kalian punya," Kata Yamato sambil menendang mayat teman mereka. Naruto sudah termakan oleh amarah dan dendam, ia juga tak bisa berpikir jernih, ia ingin melihat Yamato yang dulu dan memutuskan untuk menyerang Yamato.

"Naruto!" Teriak Sakura berusaha menghentikan Naruto tapi terlambat. Naruto mencabut pedangnya dan berusaha menikam Yamato di bagian dada. Yamato menghindar selangkah ke kiri dan memegang erat pergelangan tangan Naruto. Ekspresinya masih datar saja. Dan satu hentakan ia sudah membanting tubuh Naruto. Para rekan yang lain menyiapkan pistol dan menembaki Yamato. Yamato singgap dan menggunakan tubuh rekan yang meninggal itu sebagai tameng.

Naruto berusaha untuk bangun dan mengambil pedangnya lalu mengayunkan ke tubuh Yamato. Yamato mundur beberapa langkah. Naruto mengayunkan beberapa kali pedangnya ke arah Yamato dan semuanya tidak kena. Yamato akhirnya merasa ini sia-sia dan menendang perut Naruto dengan keras. Rekan yang memegang pistol itu mengejar dan menembaki Yamato. Yamato masih berusaha menghindar. Sementara itu Shizune dan Sakura mengobati Kakashi yang terluka dan pingsan.

"Shizune-san..." Panggil Sakura. Shizune mengelurkan sebuah bodol kecil berisi cairan bening dan membuka sumbat mulut botolnya lalu mendekatkannya pada hidung Kakashi. Perlahan Kakashi membuka matanya. "Kakashi-san," Panggil Sakura. Kakashi terbangun dan duduk. Tapi ia cepat sadar ketika mendengar suara tembakan di depan matanya sendiri.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kakashi. Sakura dan Shizune hanya bisa diam saja. "Di mana Tenzou?" Tanya Kakashi kemudian melihat rekan-rekan pergi sambil meneriaki sesuatu yang di kejar itu. Kakashi segera berdiri dan akan mengejarnya juga tapi ia di tahan oleh Shizune.

"Kakashi-san! Lebih baik jangan lukamu belum sembuh!" Kata Shizune.

"Luka dialah yang belum sembuh!" Teriak Kakashi lari mengejar rekanya meninggalkan Sakura dan Shizune sendiri.

"Kita harus memberi tahukan Tsunade-sama," Kata Shizune di sambut anggukan dari Sakura.

Sementara itu Yamato masih mencoba melarikan diri dan terus berlari. Sejenak ia menoleh ke belakang karena mendengar suara nyaring. Sebuah rantai melesat kearahnya. Yamato menunduk dan rantai itu menghantam dinding. Yamato memegang rantai itu dan tak lama tangannya terasa panas. Yamato melepaskan rantai itu dan melihat telapan tangannya melempuh.

'Air suci,' Gumam Yamato. Yamato melihat sebuah tangga besi di belakangnya dan berbalik memandang para hunter itu dan Naruto sendiri. Mereka kembali menembaki Yamato. "Cih! Peluru mereka tidak habis-habisnya!" Kata Yamato salto ke belajan dan melepaskan pegangan dari tangga besi itu hanya dengan sekali tarik. Dengan ini ia bisa sedikitnya melindungi diri. Yamato berusaha menangkis peluru itu dan juga serangan dari Naruto.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi kuat seperti ini... Yamato-san!" Kata Naruto.

"Sejak ia memberikannya padaku," Jawab Yamato kemudian memukul wajah Naruto menggunakan tongkat besi itu. Kakashi datang ke sana dan melihat Yamato di depannya. "Kakashi?" Yamato sama sekali tidak percaya. Ia yakin Shizune memberikannya mewangian untuk membangunkannya.

"Tenzou!" Teriak Kakashi. Yamato mundur selangkah kemudian lari lagi. Para hunter itu sudah akan menembak Yamato bila Kakashi tidak menahannya. "Jangan tembak!" Kakashi membiarkan Yamato lari dan menghilang dalam gelapnya malam itu. Kakashi perlahan menghampiri Naruto yang tersungkur dan dari bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. "Naruto... kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kakashi mendekati Naruto.

"Kakashi-san sendiri?" Tanya Naruto balik. Kakashi terdiam. Dia merasa tidak apa-apa tapi pikirannya penuh dengan ucapan Yamato dan perasaannya pada Yamato. "Kita harus kembali ke Tsunade-bachan. Kakashi-san... ini-"

"Kau dan kalian saja yang pergi. Aku mau pulang saja..." Kata Kakashi kemudian berdiri dan melangkah pergi menjauhi Naruto dan yang lain. Naruto menatap hunter profesional itu berjalan dengan linglung. Naruto berdiri dan mulai mengambil jalan yang lain menuju rumah Tsunade. Karena yakin Tsunade sudah tidak ada di gedung pertemuan mereka.

Kakashi bukan berjalan pulang ke rumahnya melainkan berjalan ke rumah Yamato. Kakashi membuka pintu rumah yang tidak terkunci sama sekali itu dan masuk ke dalam. Rumah itu gelap gulita. Kakashi menyalakan lampunya lalu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2 dan memasuki kamar Yamato. Saat masuk, kucing hitam keluar dari kamar tersebut membuat Kakashi sedikit terkejut.

'Sejak kapan Yamato memelihara kucing?' Batin Kakashi. Kakashi memasuki kamar itu. Jendelanya terbuka. Kakashi melangkah lagi memasuki kamar itu dan duduk di ranjang milik Yamato dan menatap langit-langit kamar itu. Mata Kakashi terpejam karena kelelahan. '5 tahun yang lalu... aku kehilangan patnerku. Sekarangpun begitu...' Gumam Kakashi. 'Sebelum kematian Obito.. apa yang ia katakan waktu itu..?'

"_Dia akan datang... mengambil apa yang berharga. Layaknya pencuri malam. Menjadikan miliknya seumur hidup... ,"_ Ucap Obito sebelum kematiannya.

Kakashi membuka matanya dan mengambil posisi duduk. 'Obito... kau...' Gumam Kakashi. Kakashi memegang kepalanya dan merasa dirinya orang bodoh sedunia. Obito sudah memperingatkannya sebelum kematiannya dan ia merasa bodoh sudah melupakan pesan itu. "Tenzou..."

XXXX

Sementara itu Yamato berlari melintasi hutan yang sangat gelap itu. Ia tahu matahari akan segera terbit 3 jam lagi dan ia haru bergegas jika tidak mau berubah menjadi abu. Suasana hutam yang gelap, dingin, dan menyeramkan memang menakutkan. Tapi apa yang di takutkan oleh vampire bila ia penguasa malam. Yamato berhenti sejenak dan memasang sikap siaga.

"Lebih baik kau keluar!" Teriak Yamato keras. Dan dari arah semak-semak di depannya keluar seekor warewolf datang ke arahnya. Yamato hanya diam saja melihat warewolf itu mengitarinya dan kemudian berubah menjadi seorang wanita cantik. "Rupanya warewolf betina," Kata Yamato sedikit melecehkan.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu vampire! Aku tahu siapa kau dan mau ke mana," Katanya lagi. Wanita itu berambut coklat panjang dan memiliki tanda segitiga terbalik di ke dua pipinya. "Namaku Inuzuka Hana."

"Ta peduli dengan namamu. Sekarang kau mau apa?" Tanya Yamato tak berbasa-basi.

"Yamato Tenzou. Seorang hunter yang menjadi vampire. Sekarang kau mengetahui perasaan apa yang kau buru dan kau bunuh," Kata Hana mempermainkan.

"Kau mengetahui aku dengan baik," Kata Yamato kemudian berbalik dan memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Hana karena ia tak punya waktu untuk meladeni hal yang tidak perlu.

"Kau belum pernah menuju kastil vampire tapi apa kau tahu jalan menuju ke sana?" Tanya Hana meremehkan. "Benar juga, aku lupa... kau mangsanya. Jadi hanya mengikuti insting kau bisa menemukannya dengan segera. Benar-benar unik," Perkataan Hana sejenak membuat Yamato terhenti dan menatap Hana.

"Dari mana kau tahu sebanyak itu?" Tanya Yamato.

"Jangan bodoh. Semua sudah tahu. Bahkan penyerbuan 400 tahun yang lalupun pasti akan terulang," Kata Hana.

"Penyerbuan?"

"Kau memang belum tahu. Tapi maaf saja aku tidak akan memberi tahukannya padamu. Sebagai pelayan keluarga vampire pengganti 'dia' kau memang terlihat cukup baik. Hanya saja kau masih terlalu polos dan muda. Untuk dirimu yang sekarang."

Yamato terdiam sejenak dan memalingkan pandangannya. Ia tahu siapa yang di maksud oleh Hana. Siapa lagi bila bukan Uchiha Obito. Tapi yang tidak ia mengerti adalah kata pelayan yang di tunjukan padanya dan pada vampire itu. Yamato lebih memilih diam di bandingkan bertanya dan mulai akan meninggalkan Hana.

"Kau tidak bertanya apapun padaku?" Tanya Hana.

"Aku tahu jawaban darimu. Lebih baik aku mencarinya sendiri karena itu lebih berati," Dan Yamato pergi melanjutkan perjalanannya walau ia menyimpan banyak tanya yang harus ia jawab dengan sendirinya. Yamato melintasi hutan itu dan akhirnya sampai di sebuah... bukit kelabu dengan pohon mati dengan gagak serta kelelawar yang bertebrangan. Suasana yang sepi dan gelap. Serta cahaya matahari yang seadanya. Benar-benar tempat kesukaan vampire untuk hidup dan tinggal. Yamato berjalan menuju pintu masuk dari kastil tersebut. Saat sampai di depannya. Ada seorang vampire yang juga akan masuk ke dalam. Ia menyadari kehadiran Yamato dan berbalik menatapnya.

"Kau?" Katanya dengan datar.

"Aku harus menjawab apa?" Kata Yamato berbalik tanya. Lelaki berambut hitam dan sekilas wajahnya seperti ada keriput dan bermata sharinggan. Yamato tahu bahwa itu adalah salah seorang keluarga Uchiha.

"Urusanmu datang ke sini?" Katanya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Madara-sama. Dia yang memintaku untuk datang," Kata Yamato. "Sebagai pelayan keluarga Uchiha. Pengganti yang hilang," Lanjut Yamato. Lelaki itu terdiam dan mendekati Yamato. Tangan lelaki itu meraba leher Yamato dan menemukan luka itu di lehernya.

"Seekor mangsa..." Katanya lagi. "Aku Uchiha Itachi. Masuklah dan akan aku antar kau menemui dia... Kau pelayannya," Lanjut Itachi kemudian masuk ke dalam kastil tersebut diikuti Yamato dari belakang. Mereka berjalan dan menaiki anak tangga dan kemudian melewati lorong panjang yang gelap dengan penerangan dari langit kelabu itu. Tak lama Itachi berhenti di sebuah pintu besar dan mengetuknya pelan lalu membukanya. "Masuklah."

"Lalu?" Tanya Yamato.

"Hanya kau yang boleh masuk ke dalam jika kau memang mangsanya. Ini ruanganmu," Kata Itachi lalu meninggalkan Yamato yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Tak lama Yamato masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu tersebut. Kamar dengan 1 ranjang king size bergaya gothik, meja dan kursi di samping jendela, sebuah lemari di sudut luar ruangan. Hanya saja tidak ada lampu dan cermin karena tidak berguna sama sekali. Serta kaca besar yang memiliki tirai hitam bergaya gothik.

'Ada seseorang di sini selain aku. Tapi di mana?' Gumam Yamato terdiam. Sedetik kemudian tangan dingin seseorang menyusuri tengkuk leher Yamato. Yamato tahu itu siapa dan hanya diam saja.

"Kau lama sekali," Katanya mencium leher Yamato.

"Maafkan aku," Balas Yamato berbalik badan dan menghadap Madara. Madara hanya menyeringai saja. Tangan Madara kemudian meraba wajah Yamato dan kembali ke lehernya kemudian berbicara dengan suara yang amat sangat pelan.

"Jadilah bonekaku. Boneka yang hanya miliku seorang saja," Ucap Madara kemudian mengecup bibir itu singkat. "Jadilah pelayanku dan patuhilah perintahku," Madara mulai membuka pakaian Yamato. "Dan jadilah mangsaku. Yang hanya aku yang boleh menikmati sampai habis," Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Madara meminum darah Yamato. Sejenak pandangan Yamato gelap.

'Boneka? Pelayan... dan mangsa? Dan apa imbalan atas semua itu.' Yamato membuka matanya dan ia sudah berada di atas ranjang dengan telanjang. Tidak memakai pakaian sama sekali. Yamato duduk di sana sebentar sebelum ia akhirnya bangkit dan memakai pakaiannya kembali. Walaupun tak ada cermin, Yamato masih mengingat jelas rupanya jadi bukan masalah. Sedikit waktu Yamato membuka lemari pakaian itu dan mendapati ada beberapa kemeja dan celana. Yamato menangamati lemari tersebut lebih detil lagi tapi memang tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Bosan akhirnya Yamato menutup lagi pintu lemari itu.

Yamato kemudian berahli dari lemari dan ingin keluar dari ruangan itu. Yamato berjalan di koridor itu dan sedikitnya ingin berputar-putar dan mengelilingi kastil tersebut. Namun Yamato tidak akan mengambil resiko pergi jauh-jauh dari ruangannya karena takut tersesat atau ia tidak ada di ruangannya saat Madara datang. Yamato berjalan pelan dan ia bertemu kembali dengan Itachi.

"Uchiha-sama," Panggil Yamato. Itachi berhenti sejenak dan melihat Yamato.

"Ada apa? Berjalan-jalan?" Katanya lagi. Yamato hanya mengangguk pelan saja. "Sebaiknya kau cepat kembali ke ruanganmu. Kau memang bisa berkeliaran bebas di sini tapi... aku tidak tahu apa yang akan Madara perbuat kepadamu ketika kau tidak ada di tempat itu."

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," Akhirnya Yamato angkat bicara. Itachi hanya diam dan sepertinya mendengarkan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Uchiha Obito?" Tanya Yamato. Itachi hanya diam saja. Yamato sadar akan apa yang ia tanyakan. "Maaf atas kelancanganku ini," Kata Yamato sambil menunduk.

"Obito..." Ucap Itachi. Yamato sedikit terkejut kalau Uchiha yang ini mau membuka mulutnya. "Dia bisa disebut sebagai Uchiha yang di buang. Tubuhnya lemah sebagai Uchiha dan ia memiliki pemikiran yang lain sebagai seorang vampire. Itu terjadi beberapa tahu yang lalu. Obito menghianati klan Uchiha dan pergi ke desa manusia dan menetap di sana. Yang aku dengar ia menjadi hunter bersama seseorang dan ikut membasmi vampire serta warewolf. Tapi sayang ia meninggal ketika mereka tahu bahwa ia vampire. Hanya itu saja yang aku ketahui. Ia di sebut pelayan Uchiha karena tubuhnya yang lemah," Setelah itu Itachi pergi.

'Jadi itu yang terjadi... tapi... aku masih penasaran,' Batin Yamato tapi ia berbalik dan segera masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Langit kelabu gelap itu sudah sedikit berubah warna menjadi abu-abu muda dan itu tandanya matahari sudah terbit dari timur. Yamato masih merasa lelah dan menaiki ranjang itu dan tertidur. Karena ia belum meminum darah seseorang untuk mengisi staminanya.

XXXX

Matahari sudah menerangi kota kecil itu dan sudah di duga banyak yang mulai melakukan pekerjaannya. Kakashi terbangun dari tidurnya di rumah yang bukan miliknya ketika kucing hitam itu naik ke atas tubuhnya dan berada di depan wajah Kakashi. Kakashi membuka matanya dan menatap mata kucing itu lalu terlonjak kaget dan kucing itu segera kabur.

"Cuma kucing... Cuma kucing..." Kata Kakashi berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Kakashi segera bangun dari kasur tersebut dan melihat orang-orang yang sudah mulai bekerja dengan kereta kuda yang melintas ke sana kemari dan beberapa pejalan kaki dengan keranjang di tangannya. Kakashi menghela napas dan pergi keluar dari rumah itu. Ia masih memiliki pekerjaan sebagai seorang guru di satu-satunya sekolah di sana. Saat di jalan Kakashi mengingat hari-harinya bersama Yamato dan yang tarikhir mengingat wajah putus asa Yamato kemarin malam.

Kakashi sampai di sekolah itu dengan telat. Sebuah kebiasaan yang biasa di lakukannya dan semua murid sudah terbiasa akan itu. Setidaknya dia mengajarinya dengan betul bukan awut-awutan seperti sekarang. Kakashi selalu membuat ke salahan saat ia mengajar dan itu membuat muridnya terutama Naruto dan Sakura menjadi prihatin kepada Kakashi.

"Sensei baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto.

"Yah~ mungkin sedikit pusing. Aku ke UKS dulu. Kalian baca-baca bab itu dulu," Kata Kakashi keluar dari kelas tersebut. Naruto mulai berbisik-bisik kepada Sakura di kelas itu. Setidaknya tiada murid yang tertarik untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Sakura kau sudah mengabari Tsunade-bachan kemarin bukan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya."

"Lalu hasilnya apa?"

"Tsunade-sama tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan menyuruh kami pulang dan beristirahat. Itu saja... Dari pada itu... Kakashi-san terlihat letih sekali ya..."

"Kau tak boleh memanggilnya seperti itu di sekolah."

"Aku tahu..."

Sementara itu Kakashi bukannya ke UKS tapi ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk meminta cuti selama beberapa hari dengan alasan 'sakit' Kepala sekolah tersebut Sarutobi yang adalah ayah dari Sarutobi Asuma yang menjadi hunter. Sayangnya ia sudah terlalu tua untuk menjadi hunter dan memilih metode pendidikan seperti ini. Sebenarnya Sarutobi sedikit bingung dan heran kenapa Kakashi tiba-tiba meminta cuti mendadak padahal tubuhnya nampak sehat.

"Sungguh aku sedikit _sakit _saat ini... jadi maafkan aku," Kata Kakashi. Sarutobi hanya mengangguk dan menuliskan surat izin itu dan memeberikannya pada Kakashi. Kakashi menerimanya dan segera keluar dari sekolah tersebut menuju perpustakaan terbesar dan satu-satunya di kota kecil. Kakashi memasuki gedung besar penuh buku yang tenang itu.

Kakashi berjalan-jalan dan mencari buku-buku yang ia perlukan dan jadilah banyak tumpukan buku dan surat kabar beberapa tahun yang lalu dan buku keluarga Uchiha yang pengarangnya sudah di pastikan meninggal dunia karena sakit. Buku-buku itu usianya pasti sudah 5 sampai 10 tahu pikit Kakashi.

'Hanya dengan ini... hanya dengan ini aku bisa mencari tahu yang sebenarnya. Obito tidak di bunuh oleh para hunter seperti kami... lalu siapa yang membunuh. Selain itu... Uchiha Madara...'

TBC

Akhirnya selesai!

RnR donk. Please...


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

Maaf anda harus menunggu selama 1 minggu lebih. Karena masa liburan Author sudah selesai. Sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu author catatkan di sini. Selamat membaca

NARUTO (c) Mashashi Kishimoto

Story (c) Me

Warning∶ Yaoi/ shonen-ai/ Blood

Rated M ∶ Bloody scene/ Almost sadistic/ Romance... **almost** in f***king scene

Dark Blood

'Hanya dengan ini... hanya dengan ini aku bisa mencari tahu yang sebenarnya. Obito tidak di bunuh oleh para hunter seperti kami... lalu siapa yang membunuh. Selain itu... Uchiha Madara...' batin Kakashi. Kakashi merasa seluruh tubuhnya menegang mengingat kejadian kemarin malam. Ia merasa dirinya adalah orang yang paling terambat di seluruh dunia. Kakashi memang sudah terbiasa terlambat tapi ini adalah hal yang paling ia sesali seumur hidup. Kakashi membuka lembaran demi lembaran dan tak ada hal berguna yang dapat ia temukan. Kesal Kakashi membanting buku yang ia baca.

'Uchiha adalah klan vampire yang paling berkuasa. Terutama Madara... ia pemimpinnya. Tak mungkin dia mau turun tangan bila...' Kakashi terbelak kaget dan menemukan sesuatu di otaknya. Kakashi menatao ke langit-langit perpustakaan itu dan menatap lukisan yang terdapat di langit-langit. Sebuah lingkaran dengan lambang bintang dan ada seorang di tengahnya. Mata Kakashi terbelak kaget.

"Bintang?" ucap Kakashi tampa sadar. Kakashi merasa ada yang janggal kemudian ia memperhatikan bintang yang terlukis di sana. 'itu bukan bintang. Itu adalah pentagram. Lambang penyembuhan tapi... seringkali di anggap sebagai lambang iblis...' batin Kakashi. "HAA! Kenapa ini menjadi rumit!" Teriak Kakashi di dalam sana membuat ia menjadi pucat perhatian. Kakashi diam sejenak kemudian kembali duduk. 'Aku harus bertanya pada Tsunade-sama.'

Kakashi segera keluar dari gedung perpustakaan itu sambil berpikir keras bahkan karena itu ia sering menabrak orang yang berlalu lalang. Karena itu ia mempercepat langkahnya dengan segera. Tak lama ia sampai di rumah sakit dan langsung saja masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya di mana ada pasien di sana. Tsunade terkejut dan menatap Kakashi tajam tanda untuk pergi. Kakashi mematuhinya dan menunggu di luar. Selang beberapa saat pintu terbuka dan pasien itu pergi. Kakashi buru-buru masuk ke dalam.

"Tsunade-sama!" panggil Kakashi.

"Setidaknya kau bisa mengetuk bukan. Untung saja paisen itu tidak punya sakit jantung!" keluh Tsunade.

"Maaf kalau begitu."

"Lalu ada apa? Bukankah sekarang jam kau bekerja?" tanya Tsunade sambil mengecek beberapa lembar kertas. Sepertinya itu data-data pasien dan beberapa resep obat yang akan di racik. "Soal Yamato?" tebak Tsunade membuat Kakashi terdiam. Kakashi duduk di atas ranjang pasien itu dan menatap Tsunade serius.

"Mungkin ada hubunganya tapi... aku lebih memilih untuk bertanya tentang lingkarang dan lambang pentagram di dalamnya serta ada seperti gambar seseorang di tengahnya," kata Kakashi berusaha mengingat-ingat gambar itu. "Aku menemukan gambar itu di langit-langit perpustakaan," Lanjut Kakashi setelah itu ia melihat Tsunade terdiam sambil berpikir.

"Itu lambang ritual yang di lakukan oleh vampire setiap 400 tahun sekali. Di gunakan untuk membangkitkan kekuatan sang pemimpin mereka dan menenggelamkan dunia dalam darah. Ritual itu di sebut Dark Blood. Menggunakan darah vampire yang terpilih dari klan yang berkuasa. Klan Uchiha," jelas Tsunade. "Lalu masalah perpustakaan itu di bangun karena ku dengar pemiliknya terinspirasi dari ritual tersebut."

'Orang macam apa yang terispirasi dari akhir dunia?' batin Kakashi. "Lalu bagaimana dengan 400 tahu yang lalu?"

"Ku dengar ritual itu tidak di laksanakan karena para hunter melakukan penyerbuan pada saat itu. Hanya itu saja yang aku ketahui... Pertanyaanmu membuatku teringat akan Obito 5 tahun yang lalu," ucap Tsunade mengagetkan Kakashi tapi Kakashi lebih memilih untuk diam dari pada ia terlihat emosi di depan Tsunade. Kakashi tahu ia tak akan menang adu mulut dengan wanita umur 50 tahunan itu.

"Aku rasa Obito tidak di bunuh oleh hunter kita..." kata Kakashi lesu dan pelan.

"Entalah..." kata Tsunade lagi. "Bisa ya bisa tidak. Bisa kita para hunter bisa juga yang lain."

"Ya... mungkin aku terlalu lelah dan terlalu shok akan kejadian kemarin..." Kakashi tertunduk sambil menutupi wajahnya. Tsunade melihat itu menjadi sedikit 'iba' dan bangkit dari kursinya. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun tapi tahu Kakashi ingin sendiri, Tsunade meninggalkannya di ruangan itu. Kakashi tidak berniat menangis ataupun sendiri tapi ia butuh. Entah perasaanya entah halusinasinya tapi ia merasa ada Yamato di depannya memeluknya dengan hangat sehingga membuatnya tenang.

XXXX

Hari berlalu dengan cepat dan berganti malam. Malam dengan bulan sabit yang terlihat lancip di ujungnya. Yamato duduk di samping tempat tidur itu. Ruangan itu memang remang tanpa pencahayaan. Perlahan Yamato berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju pintu tersebut. Sebelum ia akan membukanya, pintu itu sudah terbuka oleh seseorang di luar sana. Uchiha Itachi. Yamato membungkuk tanda hormat kemudian menegakkan kembali badannya.

"Madara ingin bertemu denganmu," ucapnya kemudian pergi. Yamato keluar dari ruangan itu dan mengikuti Itachi ke lagi-lagi sebuah pintu besar. Itachi meninggalkan Yamato sendiri di luar. Kemudian Yamato masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Di sana Cuma ada meja dengan Madara duduk di kursi di belakang meja tersebut. Yamato mendekati Madara yang duduk di sana. Tangan Madara terjulur dan Yamato mengerti tanda itu.

'Lagi?' batin Yamato mendekati Madara. Madara berdiri dari kursi itu dan memeluk pinggang Yamato mendekatkan bibirnya dengan leher itu dan meminum darah Yamato lagi. Kali ini sedikit buas dan itu membuat Yamato harus menahan sakit. Kedua tangan Yamato mencengkram pakaian Madara untuk membantu menahan rasa sakitnya. 'Kenapa... kenapa bisa sesakit ini...' Madara sudah selesai menatap Yamato. Tangan Madara mengelus pipi Yamato dan mencium bibirnya sebentar.

"Kalau kau haus akan darah... kuizinkan kau untuk berburu. Dengan seseorang yang akan menemanimu dan mengawasimu," bisik Madara di telinga Yamato. Yamato mengangguk kemudian masuklah seseorang di sana. Yamato melihat vampire muda itu. "Sasuke... kau paham tugasmu bukan?" tanya Madara.

"Tentu saja... kakek.." jawab Sasuke datar. Madara hanya terseyum puas. Sasuke menatap Yamato sebentar. "Kalau kau mau berburu ayo sekarang!" Sasuke berbalik dan akan segera keluar. Yamato mengikutinya dengan diam. Mereka kembali melintasi hutan. Sasuke nampaknya tidak peduli sementara Yamato dengan terpaksa setidaknya ia harus ikut dengan Sasuke. 'Pengganti...?' gumam Sasuke.

"Uchiha.." panggil Yamato.

"Sasuke!"

"Sa-Sasuke...Sasuke-sama."

"Ada apa?"

"Kau terlihat tidak terlalu patuh kepada Madara-sama..." Ucap Yamato.

"Tak ada alasan untuk mematuhi kakek-kakek seperti dia. Lagi pula aku tahu kau tak akan berhianat dua kali terutama terhadap vampire. Kau tahu sendiri bukan..."

"Begitulah... kau memang pintar tidak seperti kelihatannya Sasuke-sama," kata Yamato. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menatap Yamato. Lalu Sasuke menatap bulan sabit tersebut. "Ada apa? Sasuke-sama?"

"Apa kau tahu arti pengganti tersebut?" tanya Sasuke. Yamato hanya terdiam. "Aku yakin kau belum tahu pasti... Bagaimana kalau aku memberi tahu yang sebenarnya?" usul Sasuke.

"Tidak usah. Itu akan merepotkan anda Sasuke-sama."

"Itu tidak merepotkanku. Apa kau ingin tahu yang sebenarnya? Aku bisa memberi tahukanmu. Tapi kuharap kau dapat menerimanya... Yamato... bukan hanya sekali ini saja kau minum darah. Tapi kau pernah meminum darah. Darah seorang yang benar-benar berharga dan spesial. Bukan darah manusia..." ucap Sasuke membuat Yamato sedikit tidak percaya. "Kau pernah meminum darah vampire saat umurmu 5 tahun..."

XXXX

Naruto kali ini dipasangkan dengan Kakashi dalam tugas kali ini. Sakura sedang membantu Shizune dan Tsunade di markasnya. Mereka sedang mengejar salah seorang vampire yang berlari di atap bangunan. Kemudian vampire itu turun dari atap itu masuk ke gang kecil. Kakashi dan Naruto sudah sampai di gang tersebut. Mereka sangat berhati-hati di sana. Kakashi maju lebih dahulu dengan memegang sebuah semprotan berisi air suci.

"Kakashi-san!" teriak Naruto dan Kakashi menancapkan pedangnya ke dada vampire yang mau menyerangnya dari belakang. "Untunglah..." ucap Naruto memegang dadanya. Kakashi keluar dari gang tersebut dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Ya... terima kasih," ucap Kakashi. Dari atap bangunan terlihat Yamato berjongkok di sana menatap Kakashi dan Naruto yang terlihat berbincang-bincang. Yamato berdiri kemudian pergi dari sana. Kakashi menyadari itu dan menoleh ke atas tapi terlambat karena Yamato sudah pergi. "Naruto.. kau kembalilah lebih dulu. Aku menyusul," Setelah itu Kakashi pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang kebingungan.

"Berhati-hatilah!" teriak Naruto lagi kemudian mengambil arah sebaliknya dari Kakashi. Kakashi terus berlari ke arah perbatasan antara kota dan hutan. Kakashi berdiam diri di sana. Meneliti dari pohon ke pohon untuk menemukan seseorang yang ia cari. Kakashi sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa berada di sini. Tapi perasaannya mengatakan ada seseorang di sini.

"Kakashi..." Panggil seseorang. Kakashi menemukan asal suara tersebut dan melihat Yamato keluar dari balik pohon. Kakashi nampak terkejut dan tidak percaya sementara Yamato hanya memandang dengan wajah datar ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi mendekati dan merengkuh Yamato. Kali ini Yamato benar-benar terkejut.

"Kau... dari mana saja?" tanya Kakashi tidak masuk akan untuk Yamato. Kakashi melepas pelukannya itu kemudian mencium bibir Yamato. Lembut dan cukup lama. Yamato merasa bersalah dalam ciuman itu dan merasa sangat sedih sekali. Tapi air matanya tak bisa keluar. Ia tak berani lagi untuk memeluk Kakashi. Kakashi melepaskan bibirnya. "Kau... akan pulang bukan? Kau akan kembali bukan?" tanya Kakashi. Yamato hanya diam saja.

"Aku tidak bisa..."ucap Yamato akhirnya. "Aku tidak bisa..." Yamato teringat kembali percakapannya dengan Sasuke.

"_Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan Yamato? Setelah kau mengetahui siapa kau yang sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke. Yamato hanya diam saja dan menatap Sasuke kembali kemudian menatap bulan sabit itu. Yamato teringat akan Kakashi._

"_Sasuke-sama... kenapa anda memberi tahukan ini pada saya?" tanya Yamato._

"_Karena aku ingin memberi tahukannya. Tenang saja tidak ada imbalan atau apapun. Tapi yang pasti itu adalah keputusanmu sendiri Yamato. Mau bertahan... atau berhianat. Sama yang dilakukan Obito itu."_

Yamato menatap mata Kakashi dengan penuh penyesalan. "Aku tidak bisa kembali..." ulang Yamato membuat Kakashi sangat sakit hati dan kehilangan harapan. "Tapi... ada yang harus aku bicarakan padamu..." Yamato berhenti dalam kebimbangan. Yamato mengepal tangannya untuk menguatkan diri. "Kakashi... aku..." Yamato terkejut ketika Kakashi menarik pedangnya kemudian menusuk sesuatu di belakangnya.

"Meleset..." ucap Kakashi. Yamato sadar bahwa di belakangnya ada seekor warewolf yang mengintai dan Kakashi mengenai salah satu tangan dari warewolf tersebut. Warewolf itu kabur masuk ke dalam gelapnya hutan. "Kau tak apa?" tanya Kakashi lembut. Yamato masih terkejut lalu memeluk Kakashi erat.

'Aku tidak bisa kembali... apa yang harus aku lakukan...' batin Yamato kebingungan. 'Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa terjadi saat ini... Aku tidak bisa...'

"Tenzou..." panggil Kakashi. Yamato mendongak menatap Kakashi. "Tenanglah..." kata Kakashi sambil terseyum. Sementara itu Sasuke di atap bangunan memandangi seorang hunter yang sedang berpatroli. Sasuke mengamatinya sebagai mangsa sebelum seseorang mengganggu konsentrasinya. Sasuke menghela napas dan berbalik melihat siapa yang menggagunya.

"Ada apa? Aniki," kata Sasuke.

"Di mana dia?" tanya Itachi datar.

"Bertemu dengan seseorang mungkin. Atau berburu. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu."

"Kau di tugaskan untuk mengawasinya. Bukan membebaskannya sementara kau sendiri berburu untuk memuaskan dahagamu secara cuma-cuma!" marah Itachi.

"Aku tidak peduli. Lagi pula aku ini mengenal seseorang dengan baik. Dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Jadi berhentilah bersikap seperti itu dan jangan ganggu aku!"

"Terserah apa katamu!" Setelah itu Itachi pergi. Sasuke kembali mengawasi mangsanya dan dengan perlahan mendekatinya lalu menggigitnya tanpa ampun hingga meninggal dunialah mangsa itu. Saat sedang menikmati darah hunter itu Yamato datang. Sasuke berhenti dan meliriknya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah mendapat makanan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Belum," jawab Yamato.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan lelaki itu? Kau tidak menghisap darahnya."

"Untuk apa aku menghisap darahnya. Lagi pula aku mau mencari yang lain. Dan juga terima kasih atas perkataanmu tentang informasi yang aku butuhkan itu. Dan juga sepertinya aku akan coba tutup mulut dari Madara-sama," ucap Yamato lalu melalui Sasuke dan pergi

'Kau tak tahu bahwa aku punya maksud tertentu di balik itu semua... tapi aku lebih suka mengikuti permainan," gumam Sasuke menyeringai licik. 'Aku tak sudi mengabdi pada vampire tua itu!' Kemudian Sasuke kembali menikmati darah korbannya. Yamato berjalan menuju 1 tempat yaitu rumah sakit Tsunade. Yamato masuk ke dalam setelah mendobrak dengan mudahnya pintu di sana.

'Aku tidak mengatakan apapun pada Kakashi... tapi... meninggalkannya sendiri lagi dengan cara menyakitkan... untunglah dia tak kubuat pingsan,' batin Yamato melalui koridor gelap itu. Yamato sendiri bingung dengan hal ini. Ia pikir mungkin ada sedikitnya seorang atau dua orang penjaga untuk rumah sakit kecil itu. Yamato masuk ke dalam ruang obat dan beberapa mungkin tidak bisa di sebut obat. Seperti perak, air suci, dan cairan bawang putih. Yamato lebih teliti lagi memperhatikan setiap botol-botol tersebut. Lalu ia di kejutkan oleh seorang perawat yang memergoki dia.

"Va..vampire?" ucap perawat itu ketakutan. Perawat itu sudah akan kabur sebelum Yamato membekapnya dan menyeretnya ke dalam ruangan itu dan teriakan dari perawat itu menggema ke seluruh penjuru rumah sakit walau tak cukup keras.

"Sudah kuduga karena mustahil rumah sakit ini kosong. Tapi maaf saja..." ucap Yamato membiarkan mayat perawat yang sudah kehabisan darah akibat diminum oleh Yamato. Yamato kembali melanjutkan pencariannya dan menemukan apa yang ia cari. Sebuah botol yang cukup kecil dan dibungkus menggunakan kain hitam. Yamato membuka kain itu dan merasa yakin ini yang ia butuhkan.

'Kakashi... mungkin ada saatnya aku mengatakan hal ini padamu. Entah itu besok ataupun lusa ataupun secepatnya,' Yamato segera pergi dari sana sebelum ada yang tahu. Yamato berlari di jalan setapak dan beberapa kali menghindari hunter karena ia tak mau terlibat masalah dengan mereka karena tidak ada artinya. Yamato menemui Sasuke di hutan itu lagi.

"Sudah mendapat mangsa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya..."

"Sebaiknya kita kembali. Aniki-ku sudah mulai berceramah," Sasuke berjalan menjauh diikuti oleh Yamato dari belakang. Yamato menyembunyikan botol itu di sakunya agar tidak di ketahui oleh Sasuke. Dan terlihat sekali Yamato menjaga jarak dari Sasuke.

'Aku tahu kau punya rencana lain. Akupun begitu. Ternyata semua ini bermula memang sudah sejak awal. Bahkan kematian Obito memang sudah di pekirakan dan di rencanakan... Aku tidak punya pilihan lain... Maafkan aku Kakashi...'

TBC

Terima kasih semuanya dan maaf bila kurang memuaskan.

RnR please!


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

Permintaan maaf karena telah menghilang selama 1 minggu lebih. Sasuke belum kepikiran mau dimasukan ke peran antagonis atau protagonis. Karena Sasuke diperankan sedikit membantu Yamato dan melawan Madara. Jika Itachi... kayaknya antagonis deh. Selamat membaca!

NARUTO © Mashashi Kishimoto

Story © Me

Warning∶ Yaoi/ shonen-ai/ Blood

Rated M ∶ Bloody scene/ Almost sadistic/ Romance... **almost** in f***king scene

Dark Blood

'Aku tahu kau punya rencana lain. Akupun begitu. Ternyata semua ini bermula memang sudah sejak awal. Bahkan kematian Obito memang sudah di pekirakan dan di rencanakan... Aku tidak punya pilihan lain... Maafkan aku Kakashi...'

Yamato dan Sasuke melewati hutan itu dan tak lama sampai di kastil. Sasuke membuka pintu itu dan tepatlah, Itachi sudah ada di depannya. Sasuke tak nampak terkejut ataupun sudah tahu dan hanya menyeringai kecil dan kembali ke wajah _stoic_nya lalu melewati Itachi itu. Yamato maju dan menunduk di hadapan Itachi baru melewatinya sebelum tangannya ditahan oleh Itachi. Itachi menutup pintu dan sedikit mendorong Yamato ke pintu yang tertutup itu. Tak terlalu keras, namun cengkraman tangan itu sangat kuat.

"Kalau kau ketahuan berbicara dengan hunter itu! Aku tak akan melepaskanmu untuk kedua kalinya!" bisik Itachi di telinga Yamato. Yamato membelakak kaget. Itachi melepaskan tangannya dan menatap mata Yamato tajam. "Pergilah! Madara menunggumu!" kata Itachi. Yamato segera membungkuk lalu berlari pergi menaiki anak tangga. Sedikit Yamato melihat ke arah Itachi tapi ia segera pergi. Yamato berada di depan kamarnya dan entah seperti maling ia mengintip sedikit ke dalam kamarnya itu barulah ia masuk. Kamar itu lagi-lagi kosong atau Madara akan menyergapnya dari belakang tanpa ia sadari. Yamato sama sekali tidak merasakan kehadiran Madara di sana. Jujur ia sedikit heran. Namun Yamato teringat akan botol yang ia sembunyikan di saku celananya dan segera mengeluarkannya tapi tidak ada. Yamato saku lain di celananya bahkan di saku jasnya tapi tidak ada. Yamato jadi sedikit panik.

Sementara itu di ruangan Madara...

"Benda ini?" ucap Madara memainkan botol yang dibungkus oleh kain hitam itu. Itachi menghadap Madara. "Tanganmu memang cepat. Bisa mengambil benda ini dari saku celananya dan memberikannya padaku. Tak salah aku mengandalkanmu Itachi."

"Lalu apa yang akan anda lakukan sekarang ini terhadapnya?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku tak mungkin membunuhnya seperti yang kulakukan pada Obito karena ia mencoba berhianat. Dia yang bisa di jadikan sebagai _stok_. Dan untuk mempersiapkannya kita membutuhkan waktu 20 tahun untuk menyempurnakannya. Kita tidak bisa menunggu lagi," Madara melemparkan botol itu ke arah Itachi dan Itachi mendapatkannya dengan baik. "Aku yang akan mengurusnya. Lebih baik kau simpan botol itu di tempat yang tak mungkin di jangkaunya," Madara berjalan meninggalkan Itachi di ruangan itu.

"Sesuai perintahmu..." ucap Itachi pelan.

Madara berjalan ke ruangan kamar Yamato dan sekali ia melihat ke arah langit yang berubah menjadi abu-abu muda. Mentari sudah terbit. Madara mempercepat langkahnya dan membuka pintu besar itu. Yamato yang menyadarinya terkejut dan menatap Madara. Namun ia tidak mengubah ekspresi paniknya itu. Namun untuk apa. Madara sudah tahu. Madara mendekati Yamato.

"Ma-Madara...sama," kata Yamato sebelum tubuhnya sangat dekat dengan tubuh Madara. Madara dapat mencium bau darah dari napas Yamato. Dan sekarang adalah gilirannya. Tangan Madara mulai menjelajahi leher itu. Madara mulai berbisik di telinga Yamato.

"Kau jangan berani... bermain kasar di belakangku!" bisik Madara lalu memukul pipi Yamato menggunakan punggung tangan dengan keras membuat Yamato terpental menghantam dinding dengan keras. Yamato jatuh berlutut dan berusaha bangkit. Madara yang melihat itu semakin senang saja. Di dekati Yamato dan mengangkat wajahnya. Ada setetes darah keluar dari mulut Yamato. Madara mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Yamato. "Sayangnya kau terlalu berharga untuk dimusnakan... mungkin aku memilih untuk menyiksamu dengan pelan bila kau lakukan itu lagi!" Madara menjilati darah itu. Darah yang begitu manis. Yamato sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa tapi... apa daya.

Yamato berteriak kesakitan ketika Madara menggerayangi tubuhnya dengan cara yang kasar. Menggunakan kuku dan taringnya. Menyisakan beberapa goresan dalam dan ada pula yang sudah berdarah. Madara sama sekali tidak berhenti atau menguranginya tapi sebaliknya. Yamato yang sudah tidak tahan akan rasa sakit itu membalik tubuhnya dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi Madara menindihnya dan mulai mencakar punggung itu menggunakan kukunya dna juga taringnya. Bukan rasa nikmat yang di rasakan tapi Yamato merasakan rasa sakit bagaikan racun. Yamato menggemgam seprai itu untuk menahan rasa sakit luar biasa itu. Dan teriakan memilukan yang keras keluar dari mulut Yamato.

Yamato tergeletak tak berdaya di atas ranjang itu. Cairan bening keluar melalui matanya. Permainan itu sudah selesai tapi Yamato masih bisa merasakan perihnya dari luka-luka yang terbuka lebar itu. Bahkan seprai itu sudah ternoda oleh darah miliknya sendiri. Madara lagi-lagi berbisik di telinga Yamato.

"Jangan kau coba melakukan itu lagi... jika tidak aku akan melakukannya lagi dan ini belum seberapa. Lebih sakit... lebih sakit lagi. Sampai kau berteriak menyebut lelaki itu!" kata Madara lalu ia pergi setelah memakai pakaiannya. Meninggalkan Yamato sendiri. Perlahan Yamato mulai mengisi keheningan di ruangan itu dengan isak tangis miliknya sendiri. Apa yang dapat ia perbuat saat itu. Setidaknya tangisan itu dapat mengeluarkan emosinya.

XXXX

Dua mayat kembali di temukan dan terjadi lagi pemakaman di kota kecil itu. Tak terkecuali Kakashi yang hadir pada salah satu pemakaman seorang suster yang menjaga rumah sakit kemarin malam. Dan Kakashi segera pergi dari sana walaupun pemakaman itu belum selesai sama sekali. Setengah jalanpun belum. Tapi Kakashi sudah pergi. Ini memang perbuatan yang tidak sopan, namun apa pedulinya. Kenal saja tidak. Karena ini permintaan Tsunade untuk mewakilkannya untuk datang.

"Kakashi-san," panggil Naruto.

"Sensei," ulang Kakashi dengan penekanan lalu menatap Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei," ulang Naruto. "Sudah mau pergi? Pemakamannya baru akan di mulai. Bukankah Kakashi-sensei di sini untuk menggantikan Tsunade-baachan?"

"Kau begitu kau yang menggantikanku. Aku masih ada urusan yang harus aku tangani," kata Kakashi berjalan pergi. Naruto hanya bisa melihat sensei-nya pergi menjauh darinya. Narutopun menyadari bahwa beban yang dipikul seorang diri itu berat. Seperti Hatake Kakashi. Pemakaman itu berlangsung hanya sebentar saja dan Naruto berada dalam kerumunan orang-orang yang menghadiri kerumunan itu. Sejenak cuaca mendung pertanda hujan. Naruto teringat bahwa ia punya janji dengan seseorang dan segera pergi ke tempat itu.

Sesampainya di tempat perjanjian, Naruto duduk di salah satu kursi terunjung di bar itu. Di saat dingin seperti ini bar itu cukup ramai karena banyak orang yang akan menghangatkan diri dengan alkohol, bir, dan semacamnya.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan bar pada Naruto. Naruto sedikit terkejut. Lelaki itu dengan sabar menunggu jawaban Naruto.

"Um... tolong _vodka _saja," jawab Naruto. Pelayan itu mengangguk. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari keramaian di toko itu menghadap arah lain. Jujur ia bosan sekali menunggu di tempat yang terkadang penuh dengan asap rokok. Terutama saat hujan. 'Kenapa ia memintaku untuk menunggu di tempat seperti ini. Bila ketahuan pihak sekolah aku bisa terkena hukuman,' batin Naruto. Tak lama minuman yang di pesan Naruto datang. Naruto segera mengambil tegukan yang pertama sebelum menatap orang yang duduk secara seenaknya saja di kursi depannya.

"Kau belum berumur 20 tahun kenapa sudah meminum alkohol seperti itu?" tanya orang itu.

"Karena aku memang sudah terbiasa minum ini," jawab Naruto. Lelaki itu angkat tangan tanda ia mau memesan sesuatu dan seorang pelayan datang ke meja mereka.

"_Bloody Mary_ tanpa ice," kata pria itu. Setelah mencatat pesanan, pelayan itu pergi.

"Kau sendiri juga memesan minuman dengan alkohol. Kau tak nampak seperti orang berumur 20 tahun. Sasuke," kata Naruto.

"Lalu? Kau saja boleh kenapa aku tidak? Lagi pula aku ini sudah jauh lebih tua dari yang kau bayangkan," kata Sasuke. Dan saat minuman itu datang, Sasuke langsung saja meminumnya habis seperti orang yang tidak minum selama beberapa hari. Naruto hanya meminum sedikit-sedikit dari gelas kecil itu.

"Kau yang harus bayar minuman itu," kata Naruto.

"Tenang saja. Jadi?" kata Sasuke.

"Kau bilang padaku bahwa kau bisa membantuku. Membantuku dalam hal apa?"

"Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa ada seorang hunter yang bernama Yamato Tenzou yang telah menjadi vampire. Dan gadis suster di rumah sakit itupun dia yang membunuhnya. Mungkin aku bisa membantu dengan memberi informasi keadaanya atau yang lain."

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau mendapatkan informasi itu?" tanya Naruto curiga.

"Itu adalah rahasia pribadiku," Sasuke mengangkat tangannya lagi tanda ia meminta 1 lagi minuman itu.

"Kenapa tak katakan pada Kakashi-san saja. Dia yang lebih membutuhkan," kata Naruto mengubah ekspresi wajahnya dan menatap gelas yang masih berisi itu dan meminumnya lagi.

"Boleh saja... bila kau mau mencoba menghentikan dia bila ia nekat ke kastil vampire hanya untuk bertemu dengan seorang yang disayanginya bila tahu bahwa Yamato baru saja mendapat hukuman dan disiksa," jawab Sasuke membuat Naruto yang sedang minum hampir tersedak.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku bilang yang pastinya keadaan Yamato saat ini... bisa dibilang sakit, terluka... atau buruk," jawab Sasuke. Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan dari Sasuke itu. Sementara Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan meminum minumannya yang sudah datang dan menjilat sisanya di bibirnya. Tanpa sadar, Kakashi duduk di dekat mereka dan mendengarkan semua pembicaraan dari Naruto dan Sasuke. Kakashi yang sudah mendapatkan informasi itu akan segera pergi dari sana. "Kau mau kemana? Hatake Kakashi?" ucap Sasuke menghentikan langkah Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san.. maksudku sensei," Naruto terbelak kaget.

"Lebih baik jangan mengambil tindakan nekat. Ini belum terlambat. Kau harus mempersiapkan tenaga dan pikiran bila ingin melawan Madara," kata Sasuke.

"Aku tak ingin melawan vampire keparat itu. Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan Tenzou saja. Cukup simple bukan?" kata Kakashi menatap dua orang itu. Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan Naruto sudah mendapat prasangka buruk. "Dan aku tidak mau terlambat seperti yang kulakukan pada Obito."

"Sudah kubilang ini belum terlambat tapi masih permulaan. Lebih baik bila kau tak bertemu dengan Tenzou dulu. Kalau tidak... aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh..." nada bicara Sasuke seolah mempermainkan. Kakashi hanya terdiam saja lalu pergi dari bar itu sebelum ia berbicara sebentar pada Naruto.

"Naruto... sekali lagi aku mendengar kau minum di bar ini terutama alkohol. Aku akan melaporkanmu ke Kepala Sekolah," kata Kakashi lalu pergi.

"Sepertinya kau akan mendapat masalah. Naruto," kata Sasuke. Naruto hanya diam tertunduk pasrah. Padalah setidaknya ia juga minum hanya sekali-kali. Terpikirlah di pikiran Naruto untuk mencuri-curi waktu untuk minum. Hujan sudah mulai akan berhenti. Dan dengan begitu pertanda bahwa matahari akan kembali bersinar. Sasuke segera berdiri untuk pergi. "Aku pergi duluan... maaf tapi kali ini kau harus mentraktirku dulu," Sasuke lalu pergi sebelum Naruto akan protes.

XXXX

Sasuke berjalan di lorong kastil itu menuju suatu tempat sebelum lagi-lagi Itachi hadir dan meintrogasi Sasuke itu. Sasuke sedang _badmood _menghadapi Itachi. Belum lagi ia hampir mati terkena Matahari ketika melintasi hutan.

"Dari mana saja kau Sasuke?" tanya Itachi mendekati Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu! _Damn _Aniki!" jawab Sasuke berjalan. Itachi hanya diam saja dan melihat punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh. Bukan sekali ini saja Sasuke mengatai Itachi. Sebutan '_damn_'masih halus di bandingkan dengan '_fuck_', '_bitch_', '_son of bith_', dan '_animal_'. Sasuke memasuki ruangan Yamato tanpa mengetuknya lebih dahulu dan sedikit berhati-hati. Sasuke melihat Yamato berbaring memunggunginya dan terlihat jelas luka-luka yang mulai menyembuh. "Yamato," panggil Sasuke.

"Hn..." jawab Yamato lemah. Sasuke mendekati Yamato namun tak terlalu dekat. Yamato setidaknya berusaha untuk bergerak dan duduk di ranjang itu. Tapi sangat susah karena rasa perih dari luka-luka itu. "Ada apa... Sasuke-sama?" tanya Yamato sambil menahan rasa sakit yang ia derita. Sasuke hanya memandangi luka-luka itu.

"Kau tak berkonsentrasi untuk menyembuhkan luka-lukamu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau berpikir seakan aku tidak mencobanya... tapi rasa sakit dari luka-luka ini membuat konsentrasiku pecah," jawab Yamato. "Sekarang ada apa Sasuke-sama. Kau tahu bila kau tak boleh masuk ke ruangan ini bukan?"

"Aku masuk memang tidak boleh, tapi menyusup... tidak ada yang melarang," jawab Sasuke. Yamato memandangi Sasuke sejenak sebelum ia kembali merebahkan dirinya. Sasuke memungut pakaian Yamato yang berserakan di lantai dan menaruhnya di atas ranjang. "Aku melihat Itachi membawa sesuatu tapi di tutupi oleh kain hitam. Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tak akan tahu bila kau tak melihatnya secara langsung."

"Kau ingin aku mengambilnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan memerintahmu karena aku memang tidak punya hak untuk memerintah di sini. Kecuali memang itu adalah keinginan dari Sasuke-sama... aku tidak akan menghalangi. Bila Sasuke-sama bersedia... mohon untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini... bila Itachi-sama atau Madara-sama tahu..."

"Aku mengerti... dan aku tidak peduli. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja. Nanti malam akan aku bawakan kau darah. Itu akan mempercepat penyembuhan luka," kata Sasuke lalu beranjang dari ruangan itu. Yamato membuka matanya sejenak tetapi lama kelamaan pandangannya kembali memburan dan akhirnya gelap.

'Aku masih belum tahu banyak dan ingin segera tahu... Aku pernah merasakan hal ini. Tapi kapan?' Dalam benak Yamato ia dapat mendengar teriakan dan tangisan seorang anak kecil yang sendirian. Tidak jelas tapi ia sedang terikat di sebuah kursi. Dan menangis meraung-raung memohon untuk dibebaskan. 'Siapa dia?'

Sementara itu Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar Anikinya dan mengetuk pintu itu sebelum ia masuk ke dalamnya. Sesuai perasaannya, ruangan itu tidak ada seorangpun kecuali Sasuke seorang. Sasuke mulai masuk lebih dalam ke ruangan itu dan meneliti setiap perabotan yang ada dan Sasuke melihat cermin di pojok ruangan. Penasaran, Sasuke mendekati cermin itu dan tentu saja bayangannya tak terlihat.

"Ini... pintu?" gumam Sasuke.

TBC

Sorry lama up date! Sorry banget bila kurang panjang...

Ah... dan maaf bila ada kesalahan ketik pada chap sebelumnya yang sesudah tanda petik seharusnya huruf kecil tapi malah besar. Jujur baru tahu... (tidak ada yang memberi tahukanku lebih cepat dan memang saya yang kurang teliti...)

RnR Please


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

Sasuke akan saya sedikitnya jadikan peran penting dalam infomasi. Saya tidak tahu haru ngomong apa lagi nih. Sekian catatan dari author.

NARUTO © Mashashi Kishimoto

Story © Me

Warning∶ Yaoi/ shonen-ai/ Blood

Rated M ∶ Bloody scene/ Almost sadistic/ Romance... **almost** in f***king scene

Dark Blood

Sementara itu Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar Anikinya dan mengetuk pintu itu sebelum ia masuk ke dalamnya. Sesuai perasaannya, ruangan itu tidak ada seorangpun kecuali Sasuke seorang. Sasuke mulai masuk lebih dalam ke ruangan itu dan meneliti setiap perabotan yang ada dan Sasuke melihat cermin di pojok ruangan. Penasaran, Sasuke mendekati cermin itu dan tentu saja bayangannya tak terlihat.

"Ini... pintu?" gumam Sasuke. Sasuke perlahan meletakan tangannya di cermin itu. Merabanya ke seluruh sudut cermin itu berusaha untuk mencari _door knop_. Tidak menemukan apa-apa, Sasuke mencoba mendorong bahkan menarik cermin itu. Dan hasilnya nihil. Sama sekali tidak bergerak sedikit-pun. Sasuke masih berpikir untuk membuka pintu itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku, _My baka outoto_?" tanya Itachi yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang Sasuke. Jujur saja Sasuke terkejut tapi ia berusaha bersikap tenang. Bahkan Sasuke jauh lebih percaya bahwa Itachi adalah hantu daripada seorang vampire. "Aku masih menunggu jawaban darimu," kata Itachi lagi. Sasuke berbalik dengan tatapan dan seyuman meremehkan dan mengejek. Mungkin ini akan menambah amarah Itachi saja.

"Aku hanya berpikir untuk masuk ke dalam kamarmu yang luar biasa mewah ini. Sayangnya aku menemukan barang tak berguna berada di sini. Jadinya aku ingin menyingkirkannya. Bukankah kau bilang ruangan rapi itu jauh lebih bagus dan tidak penuh barang yang tak berguna seperti cermin itu," ucap Sasuke menunjuk cermin itu.

"Kau tak perlu mengurusiku... sekarang keluar dari ruanganku atau kau akan kulempar di siang hari tepat terkena matahari!" ancam Itachi. Sasuke hanya menurut dan keluar dari kamar milik Itachi dengan perasaan kesal dan sia-sia. Tapi ia cukup puas sudah membuat Itachi marah.

'Mungkin lain kali aku akan mencobanya lagi...' gumam Sasuke lalu menjauh dari ruangan Itachi dengan segera.

Malam sudah semakin larut dan kastil itu sepi karena sebagian besar vampire yang mendiaminya pergi untuk berburu darah. Kecuali Madara dan Yamato yang masih ada di kastil itu. Madara tetap tinggal karena ia tidak perlu berburu karena ia sudah ada santapan yang lebih dekat. Yamato tetap tinggal karena ia tidak bisa bangun untuk berburu sebelum lukanya sembuh. Walau sepertinya ia jauh lebih terancam untuk tetap tinggal di sana. Sasuke mengambil kesempatan ini untuk kembali menyusup ke dalam kamarnya. Kembali berkutat dengan cermin menyebalkan itu. Mencoba berkali-kali tapi cermin itu tidak bisa di geser. Sasuke menjoba berbagai alat dan meneliti ruangan Itachi untuk menemukan tuas yang bisa di pakai untuk membuka pintu itu.

"_What the fuck_!" Umpat Sasuke kesal dan frustasi. Dan kemudian, cahaya bulan yang di halangi oleh awan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan menyinari cermin itu. Sasuke perlahan melihat gambar yang muncul di cermin itu. Dan saat semua goresan-goresan itu muncul, membentuk gambar _Hexagram _(bintang segi enam) dalam kotak. Sasuke meraba gambar yang jauh lebih dalam dari pada cermin itu. Sasuke mengerti dan menggigit tangannya sehingga mengeluarkan darah lalu menggoreskan jarinya itu sehingga darah tersisa dan mengalir mengikuti gambar itu. Dan saat seluruh goresan gambar itu tertutup oleh darah milik Sasuke, gambar itu berputar dan terdengar seperti kunci yang terbuka. Sasuke menggeser pintu itu dan terdapat lorong gelap yang panjang dan menurun. Sasuke memang sudah menghafal setiap lekukan dari kastil itu bahkan sampai jendela mana yang berada di ruangan yang mana tapi baru kali ini ada ruangan lain di kastil ini yang tidak ia ketahui sama sekali. "Cih!" Sasuke mendecih terlebih dahulu sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam tapi Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang akan mendekat. Sepertinya ia terlalu lama sehingga Itachi sudah kembali. Sasuke terjepit di sana.

Itachi sudah berada di depan pintu dan membukanya. Melihat kamarnya yang kosong. Itachi sedikit curiga melihat ini. Menilik satu per satu sudut ruangannya. Langit-langit dan ia tidak menemukan apa-apa. Itachi berjalan menuju cermin itu dan membuka pintu itu dengan cara yang sama lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Sasuke bisa bernapas lega karena ia bersembunyi di dalam lemari pakaian. Sebenarnya Sasuke merasa heran karena kenapa bisa Itachi tidak menyadari keberadaanya. Dari pada berpikir lama, Sasuke segera keluar dari kamar itu. Sangat tidak etis seorang Uchiha harus bersembunyi di dalam lemari yang sempit dan pengap itu.

Sasuke berjalan kembali ke kamar Yamato dan akan membuka pintunya sebelum ada suara-suara aneh sampai di telinganya. Sasuke berhenti sejenak dan menempelkan telinganya pada pintu untuk mendengar lebih jelas. Terdengar suara rintihan dan erangan napas dari dalam. Sasuke menari kembali kapalanya dari pintu lalu berjalan mundur.

"Suara yang menyedihkan," komentar Sasuke singkat. Lalu datanglah Itachi mendekat.

"Itukah komentarmu tentang apa yang terjadi di dalam?" kata Itachi datar. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Madara di dalam sana."

"Aku tidak tahu tapi yang pastinya, mungkin korbanya akan meneybutnya dengan siksaan dan sejenisnya yang pasti menyakitkan sekali... Aku mau berburu dulu," kata Sasuke lalu pergi dari sana. Itachi hanya sebentar berdiri di depan pintu itu menunggu Madara untuk keluar. Dan beberapa saat, Madara keluar dan menatap Itachi itu lalu mereka berjalan ke ruangan Madara.

XXXX

Sasuke berjalan di area kota yang sepi seperti biasanya. Ia mengarah ke sosok yang sedang bertarung dengan sesamanya yaitu vampire yang pastinya bukan klan Uchiha. Raungan vampire sudah menggema sampai ke telinga Sasuke. Salah seorang vampire berlari berusaha melarikan diri dari sang hunter itu dan bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke.

"U-Uchiha? Uchiha-sama?" kata vampire itu. Derap langkah hunter itu sudah mendekat.

"Pergilah... biar aku yang mengatasi satu ini," kata Sasuke. Vampire itu kembali berlari dan hunter itu bertemu langsung dengan Sasuke. Ia berhenti sejenak dan menatap Sasuke di sana. Matanya nampak tak percaya dengan kehadiran Sasuke. "Selamat malam Naruto. Malam yang indah bukan?" sapa Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Kenapa bisa di sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja. Tidak boleh?" tanya Sasuke lagi sambil mendekati Naruto lalu membisikan sesuatu di telinganya. "Kau tak perlu takut Naruto. Aku bukan musuhmu. Vampire itu sudah ku atasi," bisik Sasuke sedikit bohong. Naruto menatap Sasuke masih sedikit kaget dan kelelahan karena berlari.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Berbahaya bila kau berjalan-jalan di tengah malam begini. Terutama kau adalah turis di sini," kata Naruto. "Dapat berita bagus?"

"Entalah... tapi yang pasti Madara itu saat ini sudah menyelesaikan acara makan malamnya. Dan Yamato yang sedang kehausan harus menunggu malam selanjutnya agar bisa makan malam di jalanan ini lagi. Atau kota sebelah..."

"Naruto!" panggil seorang. Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh ke arah suara itu dan Kakashi muncul di sana. Kakashi berhenti beberapa langkah dari mereka berdua dan menatap Sasuke dingin dan tidak tertarik. "Kau lagi," kata Kakashi.

"Selamat malam..." ucap Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau merupakan seorang informan yang handal ya... Sasuke," kata Kakashi lagi tapi dengan nada yang cenderung mengejek. Sasuke hanya terseyum saja dengan seyuman yang sama. Mengejek dan meremehkan satu sama lain. Kecuali Naruto memang sudah tidak usah di tanya lagi. "Ada apa kau berjalan malam-malam begini. Sudah begitu bersama dengan rekan sementaraku ini?"

'Sementara?' batin Naruto tidak senang. Bicara Kakashi terlalu blak-blakkan.

"Informasi! Untuk apa lagi?" jawab Sasuke. "Aku pernah berhutang budi kepada Naruto yang sudah _menyelamatkan_ aku dari serangan warewolf. Musuh vampire ataupun bisa di jadikan rekan dan pesuruh. Ini hanya pembayaran kembali," Kakashi memandang Naruto untuk meminta kepastian dalam diam. Naruto hanya mengangguk saja membuat Sasuke merasa menang.

"Katakan informasinya!" perintah Kakashi seenaknya.

"Semuanya?" tanya Sasuke mempermainkan dan mendapat tatapan menuntut dari Kakashi. Saingan baru Itachi. "Baiklah... Yang kutahu ia menjadi mangsa tetap Uchiha Madara. Kau tahu siapa bukan. Menjadi santapan makan malam setiap hari. Khe! Dan ia membutuhkan darah untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka dan menahan rasa haus di dalam tubuhnya itu."

"Darah...?" gumam Naruto pelan. "Benar juga..." Kakashi terdiam sejenak di sana lalu mengeluarkan sebuah botol kosong entah bekas apa dan sebuah suntikan. Kakashi sebenarnya di perintahkan untuk mengambil beberapa sempel darah vampire dan warewolf oleh Tsunade tapi kali ini, Kakashi menancapkan suntikan itu langsung ke tubuhnya dan mengambil darahnya sebanyak mungkin. Naruto sempat terkejut melihat kejadian itu dan Sasuke hanya memandangi puas. Kakashi harus menahan rasa sakit yang sangat itu. Setelah selesai, Kakashi memasukan darahnya ke dalam botol itu hingga penuh dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Apa kau bisa memberikan ini padanya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kau yakin akan memberikan darahmu padanya. Seorang vampire bisa kecanduan darah yang menurutnya cocok. Bila begitu kau..."

"Aku tidak peduli!" sela Kakashi mengejutkan Sasuke. "Bila memang darahku menjadi candu untuknya maka ia tak perlu lagi membunuh banyak orang untuk dihisap darahnya. Kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaanku saja!"

"... Bagaimananya... Tidak gampang untuk menyusup ke sana. Aku bisa keluar dari sana itupun beruntung beberapa kali," ucap Sasuke. 'Dan sangat beruntung bisa membodohi kalian manusia. Dan memang benar... kalian itu menarik bukan hanya sebagai mangsa!' batin Sasuke. "Aku akan berusaha..." ujar Sasuke lagi dan menerima botol berisikan darah itu.

"Aku masih penasaran bagaimana caramu untuk keluar masuk hutan tanpa terluka oleh vampire ataupun di terkam warewolf," kata Naruto.

"Karena aku bisa membela diriku sendiri walaupun aku bukanlah hunter. Nah... permisi aku punya pekerjaan," kata Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Kakashi-san... apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir.

"Kau khawatir tentang keadaanku atau kau khawatir tentang dia?" tanya Kakashi lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku di tempat. Kata-kata Kakashi memang jujur dan menduga-duga. Naruto memilih untuk berjalan mengikuti Kakashi saja di bandingkan mencelanya dan membuatnya harus mendapat hukuman berkaitan dengan sekolah yang amat sangat ia benci. PR!

Rupanya Sasuke masih berjalan-jalan di sekitar sana dan mempermainkan botol berisi darah Hatake Kakashi itu dengan cara melempar-lemparkan botol itu ke udara. Sasuke sama sekali tidak takut bila botol itu tiba-tiba saja pecah. Ini seperti sebuah permainan yang memperhitungkan nyawa.

"Kurasa... tanpa sadar aku melibatkan banyak orang dalam permainan ini. Dan aku bukan yang akan menjadi pemain yang akan _game over_. Sayang begitu..." kata Sasuke berjalan dengan santainya. "Dan cara untuk tidak game over adalah untuk terus mengisi _bar life._.." ucap Sasuke lagi ketika menemukan seorang seorang wanita yang tersesat di tengah malam. Sasuke memasukan botol itu ke dalam saku celananya dan mendekati wanita itu.

"Mau ke mana nona cantik?" tanya Sasuke. Wanita itu berhenti dan diam sejenak menatap Sasuke. Pesona seorang vampire. Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya dan menggapai tangan wanita itu. "Boleh aku mencicipimu?" bisik Sasuke lalu menancapkan taringnya di leher wanita itu.

XXXX

Sasuke pulang ke kastil dan mengendap-endap masuk kembali ke kamar Yamato. Keadaannya tak jauh beda dari keadaan sebelumnya. Tidak tambah parah ataupun membaik. Yamato menyadari kehadiran Sasuke dan duduk di ranjang itu. Sasuke mendekat lalu melemparkan botol berisi darah itu ke ranjang Yamato. Tentu saja karena Yamato tidak bisa menangkap botol itu.

"Minumlah. Sesuai perkataanku aku akan membawakanmu darah," ucap Sasuke.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan ini... Sasuke-sama..." ucap Yamato mengambil botol itu dan menatapnya.

"Kau harus tetap hidup. Itulah alasannya... hanya saja... aku bertemu dengan manusia yang sangat unik dan menarik. Kau pasti tidak tertarik untuk mendengarnya," kata Sasuke. "Minumlah... aku yakin kau akan menyukainya," ucap Sasuke dengan nada aneh. Yamato mengeryitkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Sasuke dan kembali memandang cairan merah itu.

"Ini darah siapa?" tanya Yamato.

"Jika kau meminumnya maka kau akan tahu itu darah siapa," jawab Sasuke. "Jika aku mengatakannya kau tak akan menimunnya bukan?"

"Kumohon Sasuke-sama..." Kata Yamato lagi. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Darah seorang hunter. Darah Hatake Kakashi," jawab Sasuke.

"Apa? Tidak! Aku tidak akan meminumnya!" Kata Yamato kaget.

"Sudah kuduga... tapi kau tak akan mau menyiakan rasa sakit untuk mengeluarkan darah itu hanya untumu bukan? Minumlah..." bujuk Sasuke lagi. Yamato mengamati sekali lagi cairan itu dan membuka tutup botolnya. Bau darah segar menyeruak dan masuk ke dalam hidung Yamato membuat vampire manapun akan tergoda untuk segera meminumnya tak terkecuali Yamato. "Minum!" perintah Sasuke dan Yamato meneguk darah itu. Darah yang mengalir ke dalam tenggorokannya. Membuat candu yang amat sangat itu. Sangat manis dan memuaskan walau hanya sedikit. Setelah selesai, Yamato menjilat sisa darah yang mengalir dalam bibirnya itu. Sasuke hanya terseyum senang saja melihat hal. "Istirahatlah.. dan fokus terhadap penyembuhanmu!" kata Sasuke lalu meninggalkannya pergi.

XXXX

Sasuke masih mencari-cari jalan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan di balik pintu itu. Dan tepat karena kamar itu kosong. Rupanya selama Sasuke pergi, Itachi berbicara bersama Madara dan diminta untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Alhasil kamar itu kosong. Sasuke kembali membuka pintu itu dengan cara yang ia ketahui dan berhasil. Sasuke kembali masuk ke dalam lorong itu dan menutup pintu masuknya agar tidak ada yang curiga terutama Itachi.

Ternyata lorong menurun itu jauh lebih gelap dibandingkan yang ia bayangkan. Tapi vampire memang terbiasa dengan gelap pastilah bukan masalah untuk berjalan di dalam sana tanpa tersandung atau terjatuh sekalipun. Sasuke menuruni tangga yang melingkah, sempit dan sangat panjang sekali. Semakin dalam hawanya semakin pengap dan berdebu. Sinar matahari sama sekali tidak pernah dapat menggapai tempat ini. Begitulah pikir Sasuke. Sasuke mencapai dasar dari lorong itu. Sedikit menoleh ke sana kemari untuk memastikan tidak ada Itachi yang akan segera mencekiknya itu. Tapi Sasuke menemukan sosok lain di sana.

"Ada yang datang rupanya... aku yakin bukan Itachi..." katanya membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut. "Lampunya ada di pojok kiri ruangan dekat tangga yang kau lalui," katanya lagi. Sasuke mengikuti apa yang di beri tahukannya dan tanpa sadar, ia tersandung di sana dan tanpa sadar ia menarik sesuatu dan lampu kecil berwarna kuning menyala di tengah-tengah ruangan. Sasuke melihat apa yang di sandungnya dan rupanya itu adalah bangkai tikus. Pantas saja baunya sangat menyengat di sini. Sasuke memandang orang itu. Tubuhnya di bungkus jubah berwarna hitam menyembunyikan wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya. Sasuke hanya bisa melihat bibirnya yang terseyum.

"Apakah kau adalah mangsa dari Itachi. Heh! Baka aniki. Dia menyimpan persediannya di dalam sini," kata Sasuke. Sosok itu hanya tertawa kecil saja mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku bukanlah mangsa dari Uchiha Itachi. Kau terlihat sedikit mirip dengannya dan aku yakin saat kau menyebut 'aniki' kau adalah adik dari Uchiha Itachi. Betul?" tanyanya dengan nada yang ramah.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke.

TBC

Ya... chap ini Sasuke jadi berperan banyak. Maaf-maaf...

RnR please.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8

Sorry lama up date... Sasuke dapet peran khusus sebagai penengah. Selamat untuk Sasuke. Lagi-lagi berahli ke mystery dan terlalu banyak kendala. Happy reading! Author note kali ini tidak terlalu banyak.

NARUTO © Mashashi Kishimoto

Story © Me

Warning∶ Yaoi/ shonen-ai/ Blood

Rated M ∶ Bloody scene/ Almost sadistic/ Romance... **almost** in f***king scene

Dark Blood

"Apakah kau adalah mangsa dari Itachi. Heh! Baka aniki. Dia menyimpan persediannya di dalam sini," kata Sasuke. Sosok itu hanya tertawa kecil saja mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku bukanlah mangsa dari Uchiha Itachi. Kau terlihat sedikit mirip dengannya dan aku yakin saat kau menyebut 'aniki' kau adalah adik dari Uchiha Itachi. Betul?" tanyanya dengan nada yang ramah.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke. Sosok itu terlihat terseyum tipis. Tidak menyeramkan atau seperti merencanakan sesuatu. Sasuke sedikit penasaran dengan sosok di depannya itu. Sosok itu menoleh ke sebuah meja di sebelahnya. Sasukepun ikut menatap benda yang ada di meja itu. Benda cukup kecil yang ditutupi oleh kain hitam.

"Itu barang yang kau cari bukan?" tanya sosok itu lagi. Sasuke hanya diam lalu mengangguk pelan. "Maka ambilah..." ucapnya lagi. Sasuke berjalan mendekati barang itu namun tibat-tiba Sasuke mendengar bahwa pintu kamar Itachi di buka dan Sasuke merasakan aura Itachi di sana. Cepat-cepat Sasuke mematikan lampu dan mencoba bersembunyi di balik kegelapan. Ternyata benar, Itachi masuk kekamarnya dan membuka pintu cermin itu. Perlahan Itachi masuk ke sana dan menyalakan lampu. Saat itu, Sasuke berusaha lebih rapat dan lebih berbaur pada bayangan selagi berharap bahwa sosok atau orang itu tidak memberi tahukan keberadaannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Itachi.

"Sama seperti biasa..." jawabnya.

"Aku membawakanmu darah," Itachi mengeluarkan botol berisi darah. Sosok itu mensongakkan kepalanya dan Itachi menuangkan cairan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Satu hal karena tangannya memang tidak bisa bergerak. Sasuke sedikit terkejut mengetahui bahwa dia juga adalah vampire dan tanpa sengaja, Sasuke menimbulkan suara ringan yang menarik perhatian dari Itachi. "Apa itu?" tanya Itachi. Sasuke sudah cemas dan panik. Ia berusaha untuk mencari jalan keluar agar tidak di ketahui keberadaannya oleh Itachi.

"Hanya tikus," jawab sosok itu cepat membuat Sasuke terkejut tapi ia berusaha untuk diam. "Kau tahu jika di sini terkadang banyak tikus berjeliaran dan akhirnya mati bukan begitu," lanjutnya lagi. Itachi terdiam lalu berjalan menuju tangga.

"Aku akan kembali bila aku sudah menyelesaikan urusanku kepada Madara. Dan juga mencari darah untukmu," kata Itachi lagi.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak itu? Mangsa Madara?" tanyanya.

"Buruk... ia terluka karena melakukan sesuatu yang dianggap perlakuan penghianat oleh Madara. Aku yang memberi tahukannya. Lagi pula Madara juga tidak akan berniat membunuhnya. Kau tahu siapa dia bukan?" balas Itachi.

"Ya..." jawabnya lagi. Itachi mengambil botol yang tertutup kain hitam di atas meja itu lalu membawanya keluar dari ruangan itu. Sasuke keluar setelah ia berasa Itachi sudah benar-benar pergi. Lampu kembali nyala. Sasuke menatap sosok itu dengan diam. "Sepertinya kau tak terlalu akrab dengan kakakmu ya... Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kau tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

"Itachi banyak bercerita tentang dunia luar, bahkan kau juga. Kau tahu ia sangat menyanyangimu Sasuke... Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku. Aku hanyalah yang terbuang. Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini secepatnya sebelum Itachi menyadari keberadaanmu," ucap sosok itu. Sasuke menurut lalu mematikan lampu itu dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Itachi memang sibuk sehingga tidak ada di kamar itu. Segera saja Sasuke keluar dari sana menuju tempat ruangan Madara.

'Siapa dia sebenarnya...?'

XXXX

Yamato bangun dari tidurnya. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa mengantuk ataupun lelah. Luka-lukanya sudah mulai sembuh berkat darah yang ia minum. Kali ini tak ada penyesalan. Yamato turun dari atas ranjangnya itu dan memakai pakaiannya lagi lalu keluar dari kamar itu. Berjalan-jalan di koridor. Tidak peduli lagi apa yang akan di lakukan Madara padanya. Terus berjalan dan bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Yamato? Sudah sembuh rupanya?" kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama..."

"Jika kau ingin tempat yang tenang... taman mawar hitam di belakang halaman mungkin cocok untukmu," Yamato mengerti apa yang di ucapkan oleh Sasuke kemudian melewatinya tanpa berkata-kata lagi. "Aku akan mendapatkan botol itu... dan kau akan memberi tahukanku apa yang ada di dalamnya," ucap Sasuke sebelum ia benar-benar pergi. Perkataan Sasuke diabaikan oleh Yamato yang terus berjalan menuju taman mawar itu. Sesampainya di sana, Yamato berjalan menuju tengah taman. Tak ada angin, tak ada cahaya, bahkan mawar itu terlihat sangat suram.

"Kau di sini rupanya..." Sebuah suara berat mengagetkan Yamato. Yamato berbalik menatap Madara yang tiba-tiba bisa ada di sana. Cepat-cepat Yamato menunduk tanpa bersuara. Madara mendekat dan mengangkat dagu Yamato sehingga matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Yamato. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Madara lagi. Yamato tidak bisa bersuara apa-apa hanya terpaku dalam tatapan Madara. Madara mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Yamato. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi, Madara menghentikan bibirnya. "Aku mencium darah dari bibirmu... kau baru menghisap darah?" Yamato terbelak kaget lagi.

"A-aku..." Yamato tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika Madara melumat bibirnya. Memasukan lidahnya dan menjelajah di dalam rongga mulut Yamato. Bermain dengan lidahnya dan merasakan rasa yang tersisa di dalam rongga itu. Yamato tidak bisa menolak sama sekali. Ia selalu kalah oleh tatapan itu. Madara menyudahinya dan kembali menatap Yamato yang masih terbelak kaget.

"Darah... Hatake Kakashi bukan?" ucap Madara. Kali ini Madara sangat penuh kejutan yang menyakitkan bagi Yamato. "Bagaimana Yamato... manis? Segar? Memuaskan?" Madara mencoba untuk kembali membuka luka hati itu. Menggoresnya sedikit demi sedikit dengan kata-kata yang penuh dengan nada permainan. "Apa kau... menginginkannya? Darah orang itu?" Madara menjilat bibir Yamato dan kembali memasukannya ke dalam mulut Yamato. Perkataan itu menggiang di otak Yamato. Perlahan menjadi gambaran Kakashi.

'Ya... manis... segar... memuaskan...' batin Yamato. 'Tapi... aku tak menginginkannya lagi... sakit. Terlalu sakit... terlalu sakit...' Yamato mulai menitikan air matanya dan tampa sadar menggigit bibir Madara. Madara menarik kembali bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah karena gigitan Yamato. Bukan kemarahan yang di rasakan Madara tapi kepuasan. Madara menyeringai selagi menjilat darah di bibirnya. Tangan Madara menghapus air mata itu dari pipi Yamato.

"Jangan kau menangis sekarang. Lebih baik kau simpan untuk nanti. Aku yakin saat itu kau akan menangis sekuat-kuat yang kau bisa... Yamato... Sampai saat itu tiba... maukah kau untuk tidak menangis di hadapanku. Itu tidak aka berguna bila," kata Madara sedikit berbisik. Yamato mengangguk pelan. Madara terseyum tipis atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai lalu meninggalkan Yamato sendirian.

'Terlalu sakit... terlalu sakit... rasa yang membakar di dalam dada... sama seperti.. waktu itu?' Yamato tersadar dengan kata-kata pikirannya sendiri dan itu menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di benaknya. 'Apa yang terjadi pada waktu itu?' gumam Yamato berpikir. Sejenak ketika Yamato memejamkan matanya, ia mendengar teriakan minta tolong dan tangisan yang sangat jelas.

_Keluarkan aku! Lepaskan aku! Kumohon... kumohon..._

Yamato membuka matanya ketika merasakan kepalanya yang sakit luar biasa. Bagian dari _memory_ yang hilang itu benar-benar menyakitkan sekali. Yamato memegangi kepalanya dan jatuh tertunduk untuk menahan rasa sakit itu. Lagi-lagi kata-kata dan teriakan anak dalam pikirannya itu membuat dadanya terasa terbakar oleh rasa sakit yang tak terobati. Semakin besar dan besar. Lagi-lagi Yamato menitikan air matanya dan saat itu angin berhembus cukup kencang untuk menerbangkan kelopak bunga mawar hitam itu ke angkasa.

'Apa yang terjadi... waktu itu... Aku meminum darah vampire saat itu. Dan semua yang dikatakan Sasuke tentang diriku waktu itu apa benar...?' gumam Yamato.

"Kau masih belum percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan?" tanya Sasuke berjalan mendekati Yamato. Yamato berdiri namun wajahnya masih menunduk menghadap ke tanah. "Aku mengikuti Madara dan ternyata ke tempat ini. Ku pikir dia akan melakukan sesuatu tapi yang ada..."

"Apa yang kau katakan padaku... apa itu semua benar?" potong Yamato.

"Kalau kau masih belum percaya... tanya saja pada wanita tua berdada besar itu. Tapi aku yakin dia tidak akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Maksudmu... Tsunade?" tanya Yamato dengan nada yang menantikan jawaban yang sebenarnya. Sudah tidak ada yang boleh mengejutkannya kali ini. Semuanya... seharusnya sudah jelas tapi hanya saja hati Yamato yang masih belum menerimanya. "Tsunade tahu... lalu siapa lagi yang tahu? Aku tidak bisa menemuinya karena Madara bisa mencambukku lagi bila ketahuan. Siapa lagi selain Tsunade dan juga kau? Apa Itachi tahu?"

"Hei! Kau ini bertanya ada menyudutkanku seperti ini? Aku tahu ini juga karena aku mencarinya sendiri... Mungkin kau bisa bertanya pada seorang yang berada di kamar Itachi itu," ucap Sasuke memetik sebuah mawar hitam itu. Duri-duri tajam menusuk jari Sasuke namun ia tak merasakan sakit. Darah merah pekat menuruni batangan mawar itu hingga menetes jatuh ke tanah.

"Siapa?" tanya Yamato ingin tahu.

"Diamlah Yamato!" kata Sasuke pelan namun penuh dengan penekanan. Yamato sedikit tersentak mendengarnya. Sasuke melirik ke salah satu jendela di belakangnya. "Dia melihat kita..." ucap Sasuke pelan. Yamato juga ikut melirik ke jendela yang di maksud. Telah berdiri Uchiha Itachi di sana melihat ke arah mereka. Keduanya terdiam sambil waspada. "Lebih baik kau cari tahu sendiri terlebih dahulu... aku akan membantumu nanti. Dan masalah botol itu masih belum bisa kudapatkan," Sasuke membalik tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan Yamato di sana.

'Bagus... sekarang siapa yang memata-mata dan dimata-mata...' batin Yamato menatap langit. Cahaya matahari berusaha masuk di balik selah-selah awan menandakan bahwa Yamato harus segera masuk atau dia akan terpanggang hidup-hidup. Madara tidak akan membunuhnya, belum. Dan ia tak akan membunuh dirinya sendiri karena itu tidak ada gunanya. Malam harinya, Yamato masuk ke ruangan Madara. Madara ada di dalam bersama dengan Itachi. Yamato berhenti di ambang pintu ketika mengetahui hal itu.

"Yamato rupanya... ada apa menemuiku?" tanya Madara.

"Aku... akan pergi berburu malam ini..." ucap Yamato pelan.

"Boleh saja... tapi saat kau kembali aku akan memastikan... Darah yang kau minum adalah dari Hatake Kakashi!" ucap Madara lantang. Yamato terdiam mendengar hal itu. Sementara Itachi mengerutkan keningnya itu.

"Tunggu dulu Madara-sama. Ini..." bantah Itachi.

"Akan kulakukan. Tanpa pengawasan sama sekali," ucap Yamato.

"Kalau kau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, aku akan segera mengetahuinya. Kau tahu eksekusinya bukan?" Madara membalik kurisnya menghadap jendela di belakangnya yang menampakan kota kecil itu dalam malam. Sepi dengan penerangan seadanya. "Pergilah.. kau tak mau menghabiskan waktumu di sini bukan?" Yamato menunduk lalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Haruskah aku?" tanya Itachi.

"Tidak perlu... aku punya yang lain untuk di perintah..." Madara menyeringai licik.

XXXX

Kakashi sedang duduk di salah satu kursi bar yang sebenarnya sudah tutup sejak tadi. Tapi Kakashi meminta pemilik bar itu untuk membiarkannya lebih lama ataupun sampai pagi jika bisa. Ini baru pertama kalinya ia tidak ikut berburu sebagai hunter dan memilih untuk duduk dan meminum beberapa gelas atau botol _whisky_ sendirian.

"Tenzou..." gumam Kakashi kemudian meneguk minumannya lagi. Sepertinya Kakashi termasuk orang yang tahan alkohol dilihat dari 3 botol kecil _whisky _yang sudah habis diminumnya. Pemilik bar itu hanya dapat berharap bahwa ia tidak mengutang atas minumannya itu. Kemudian datanglah seorang wanita berambut ungu yang diikat tinggi mendatangi Kakashi.

"Kau sudah berjam-jam di sini. Lebih baik kau pulang. Tidak baikka terus menerus meminum sebanyak itu," ucapnya.

"Kau anak pemilik bar ini?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ya... Mitarashi Anko. Kau?" tanya Anko.

"Hatake Kakashi... tenang saja minuman ini aku akan bayar. Jadi tolong biarkan aku sebentar lagi di sini..." ucap Kakashi.

"Baiklah..." Anko kembali masuk ke dapur dan kemudian membuka pintu belakang rumahnya dan menemui Yamato di sana. "Kakashi di dalam... kau mau masuk lewat pintu depan atau lewat sini?" tanya Anko.

"Ternyata memang ia tak membiarkan aku bebas untuk sekali saja," ucap Yamato.

"Tentu tidak bodoh! Terkadang karena kekuasaanya, kami para warewolf ada sebagian yang tunduk padanya. Kau yang terpilih harus dijaga bagaikan intan yang mudah di curi. Kini kau tahu posisimu bagaimana bukan? Temui dia... mungkin ini yang terakhir kau bisa melihatnya. Kau dan aku sama-sama tidak tahu apa yang akan Madara-sama lakukan."

"Aku mengerti akan itu..." ucap Yamato. Anko berjalan akan melewatinya sambil berbisik.

"Saranku... jangan berpikir seperti Uchiha Obito..." bisik Anko lalu pergi dalam wujud serigala. Yamato masuk ke dalam bar itu melewati mayat pemilik bar yang sebenarnya yang sudah bersimbah darah. Yamato masuk ke dalam bar itu dan melihat Kakashi termenung sedih.

"Kakashi..." panggil Yamato. Kakashi terkejut dan segera melihat Yamato di sana. Yamato mendekati Kakashi dengan diam tak berkata apa-apa. Ia teringat akan perkataan Madara untuk meminum darah Kakashi sekali lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau datang ke sini? Sasuke bilang kau..."

"Kakashi... aku..."

"Aku mengerti..." Kakashi mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku celananya dan akan menggoreskkannya di tangan. Yamato yang melihat itu menahan tangan Kakashi dan mengambil pisau itu lalu melemparnya jauh dari Kakashi sambil menatapnya. "Tenzou?" Yamato terdiam ketika namanya dipanggil tapi tangannya dengan kuku yang tajam tepat di arahkan ke Kakashi.

_Crash_

TBC

Entalah.. kehabisan kata-kata penutup...

RnR please..


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9

Back to Kaka-Yama again. Kakashi kecil di flash back Yamato 5 tahun. Kakashi sudah jadi hunter ketika umur 9 tahun dan menjadi putner Obito (dewasa?) Ya... begitulah. Namanya juga vampire. Karena kalau memakai Obito yang 13 tahun... rasanya kurang cocok. Kan vampire umurnya bisa lebih dari 100 tahun.

NARUTO © Mashashi Kishimoto

Story © Me

Warning∶ Yaoi/ shonen-ai/ Blood

Rated M ∶ Bloody scene/ Almost sadistic/ Romance... **almost** in f***king scene

Dark Blood

"Kakashi... aku..."

"Aku mengerti..." Kakashi mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku celananya dan akan menggoreskkannya di tangan. Yamato yang melihat itu menahan tangan Kakashi dan mengambil pisau itu lalu melemparnya jauh dari Kakashi sambil menatapnya. "Tenzou?" Yamato terdiam ketika namanya dipanggil tapi tangannya dengan kuku yang tajam tepat di arahkan ke Kakashi.

_Crash_

Kini darah merah pekat mulai mengotori lantai bar dan benda-benda yang dikenainya. Kakashi terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Semuanya terlalu cepat. Yamato kembali menarik tangannya dan tubuh _warewolf _itu tergeletak di tanah walau ia masih hidup dan berusaha berdiri. Kakashi kembali tersadar dan menarik pistol berisikan peluru perak itu ke arah jantung _warewolf _itu tapi di tahan oleh Yamato.

"Pergilah..." ucap Yamato pelan sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya. _Warewolf _itu mencoba berdiri sedikit lagi lalu melompat keluar dari jendela yang ia pecahkan itu. Serpihan-serpihan kacanya berserakan di lantai dan sebagian ada di jalanan setapak depan bar tersebut. Kakashi yang melihat Yamato tidak bisa bilang apa-apa dan juga tidak berpikiran untuk mengejar _warewolf _itu. "Kakashi..."

"Ah... tanganmu kotor," ucap Kakashi menyela perkataan Yamato dengan mengambil sapu tangan itu dan mengelap tangan Yamato yang penuh dengan darah itu. Padahal akibat tangan Yamato pula, pipi Kakashi terdapat bekas goresan yang mengeluarkan darah tapi tidak di pedulikannya sama sekali.

"Pipimu berdarah... maaf..." kata Yamato. Kakashi hanya terseyum mendengarnya. Peduli apa tentang dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya selalu ada untuknya sementara tubuh di depannya sudah tidak _bisa _lagi bersamanya dalam waktu yang lama. Kakashi selesai mengelap darah yang ada di tangan Yamato dan memasukan kembal sapu tangan yang kotor itu kembali ke dalam sakunya dan menatap Yamato dengan tatapan rindu dan lembut membuat Yamato tambah tidak mau melihat Kakashi.

"Apa yang di tasmu?" tanya Yamato tidak menatap Kakashi. Kakashi terseyum pahit dan mengeluarkann botol darah itu dan memberikannya pada Yamato. "Bukan... yang ini maksudku..." tambah Yamato.

"Aku sudah tahu kau akan penasaran," jawab Kakashi lalu mengeluarkan beberapa botol darah tapi ada yang berubah warna menjadi hitam ataupun lebih cerah dari warna darah biasanya. Yamato hanya melirik sedikit benda itu.

"Untuk apa darah sebanyak itu... dan juga... itu..."

"Tsunade melakukan beberapa percobaan untuk membuat serum yang dapat mengubah kembali vampire menjadi manusia. Hasilnya vampire itu mati. Dan ini adalah contoh darahnya. Tak ada yang bisa kembali menjadi darah manusia yang sebenarnya."

"Untuk..."

"Untuk bisa mengembalikanmu seperti... Tenzou yang dulu ku kenal," jawab Kakashi membuat mata Yamato membelak dan menatap Kakashi walau hanya sebentar. "Dan botol itu untukmu. Darahku..." lanjut Kakashi lagi. Yamato yang mendengarnya mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Tidak mau," bantah Yamato.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu tapi... setidaknya ini juga untuk mencegah yang lain terbunuh hanya karena menjadi korbanmu," kata Kakashi penuh nada penyesalan.

"Kau tahu betapa sakitnya meminum darah orang yang berharga bagimu?" tanya Yamato memegang dadanya. Lagi-lagi bayangan itu muncul di benaknya. Bocah yang kesakitan yang berteriak dan meminta tolong.

"... Tenzou..." panggil Kakashi dan sedetik kemudian merengguh tubuh Yamato dan pelukannya. Yamato tidak merasa kaget ataupun nyaman. Pertama karena bau tubuh Kakashi bisa membangkitnya nyalinya sebagai vampire, kedua perintah Madara yang terus tergiang di telinganya, ketiga tubuh Kakashi sedikit dingin karena pasti kehilangan beberapa darah. "Maafkan aku..." bisik Kakashi. Sontak Yamato mendorong tubuh Kakashi menjauh.

"Sebenarnya... untuk apa kau meminta maaf?" tanya Yamato lagi. "Dari dulu sampai sekarang apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku!" Air mata Yamato mulai turun dan membasahi pipinya. Melihat itu Kakashi semakin tidak tega mengatakan apapun. "Ku mohon... katakan saja."

"Seandainya waktu itu aku bisa lebih cepat menyadarinya, lebih cepat datang, lebih cepat memahaminya. Pasti tidak akan seburuk ini..." ucap Kakashi.

"Jadi benar... semua itu benar..."

"Ingatanmu menghilang setelah kejadian itu... dan kami tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Akupun juga sudah melupakannya tapi..."

"Ada seorang bocah kecil... ia diikat di sebuah kursi dengan banyak orang yang mengelilinginya. Berteriak dan menangis... hanya itu yang dapat ia lakukan. Ia sangat lemah di mata mereka. Bocah itu tidak berdaya di hadapan mereka. Semua keparat itu..."

_Flash Back 20 Year Ago_

"_Lama sekali..." gerutu seorang bocah kecil yang duduk bertompang dagu di salah satu anak tangga sebuah gedung cukup besar di belakangnya. Matanya sekali-kali melihat matahari yang bersinar terik itu membuat matanya sedikit menyipit. Tapi pandangannya terhalangi oleh wajah orang lain. Matanya yang menyipit kembali terbuka dan menatap wajah anak yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Kakashi-nii lama!" bentaknya dengan nada cute._

"_Maaf. Tsunade itu memang lama bila memeriksa kesehatan. Tapi tidak baik menatap matahari langsung. Matamu bisa buta Ten-chan," jawabnya duduk di samping anak itu._

"_Aku tidak suka kau panggil sepeti itu," jawabnya tambah menggerutu yang terkesan cute sekali sambil membuang muka ke arah lain. "Panggilan itu hanya untuk anak kecil saja!" lanjutnya berdiri menghadap Kakashi._

"_Tapi kau memang anak-anak'kan?umurmu baru 5 tahun," Kakashi ikut berdiri lalu menggandeng tangan Yamato berjalan menjauh dari bangunan rumah sakit itu. "Jadi... hari ini apa yang menarik?" tanya Kakashi. Yamato hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja sambil tak henti menatap jalanan. "Tidak ada?" Yamato mengangguk._

"_Aku hanya melihat orang berlalu-lalang saja. Tidak ada yang menarik... Hari ini sedikit mendung dari biasanya. Mungkin akan hujan," ucap Yamato menatap langit biru yang dihiasi oleh awan-awan putih walau bila di perhatikan lagi berwarna abu-abu muda. "Tadi aku hanya bermain dengan seekor anak kucing hitam saja... malam nanti akan berburu?"_

"_Tentu saja. Dan aku tak akan bosan bilang bahwa kau tidak boleh keluar pada malam hari terutama sendirian tanpa aku! Kau ini masih anak kecil! Tidak tahu bagaimana jahatnya vampire atau mahluk semacam itu yang berkeliaran di malam hari. Mengerti!" kata Kakashi. Yamato sedikit terkejut tapi hanya bisa mengangguk berkali-kali. Kakashi terseyum lalu mengelus kepala Yamato itu._

"_Kakashi-nii..." panggil Yamato di tengah perjalanan mereka. Kakashi hanya menoleh sesaat kepada Yamato tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. "Kalau aku sudah menjadi hunter aku boleh'kan ikut bersama Kakashi-nii?" ucapnya dengan ceria._

"_Um... boleh saja... !" Kakashi berhenti ketika Obito tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya sambil mengenakan coat bertudung berwarna hitam. "Obito? Lagi-lagi kau memakai pakaian seperti itu. Apa tidak panas?" ejek Kakashi sedikit._

"_Tidak juga. Aku sudah biasa... dan anak itu?" tanya Obito melihat Yamato. Yamato yang sadar yang dimaksud Obito adalah dirinya mundur dan bersembunyi di belakang Kakashi dengan sedikit mengintip untuk melihat 'orang' di depannya itu._

"_Yamato Tenzou. Anak yang sering ku ceritakan kepadamu itu," jawab Kakashi. Obito sedikit tertarik dan mendekati Yamato walau hanya sebatas tubuh Kakashi lalu berjongkok dan menatap mata Yamato dari balik bayangan penutup kepalanya itu._

"_Salam kenal Yamato-chan. Namaku Uchiha Obito. Kau manis sekali ya," ucap Obito. Mendengar hal itu Yamato sedikit tersipu malu dengan semburan merah di wajahnya. Wajah Kakashi-pun 'merah'._

"_Cari anak lain bisa tidak Obito!" ancam Kakashi dalam bentuk pertanyaan. Obito hanya menyengir di dalam bayangan penutup kepalanya itu. 'Berani macam-macam...! ada esekuensinya!' batin Kakashi terseyum iblis di luar. Di dalam tidak usah di tanya. Sudah ada yang terkena gunung meletus di sana._

"_Kau jangan pikir yang tidak-tidak. Tapi memang jujur... Yamato-chan anak yang manis kok," goda Obito lagi. Yamato makin blush dan bersembunyi di balik punggung Kakashi sambil mencengkram pakaian Kakashi dengan sedikit erat karena menahan malu. Kakashi sudah semakin panas saja dan Obito menyadari itu walau ia bersikap 'bodo amat'. "Aku pergi dulu. Ada urusan. Sampai ketemu nanti malam," kata Obito lalu meninggalkan keduanya. Segera saja Kakashi membalik tubuhnya dengan sedikit menghentak membuat cengkraman Yamato terlepas seketika. Yamato menatap mata Kakashi dengan imutnya._

"_Kau mau saja di panggil dengan embel-embel chan olehnya!" marah Kakashi sambil menunjuk Obito yang sudah hilang entah ke mana._

"_Ta-tapi... bukan Ten-chan! Nama itu indentik dengan perempuan tahu!" bela Yamato untuk dirinya sendiri dengam mata berkaca-kaca. Kakashi hanya bisa menghela napas berat saja sebelum menatap Yamato yang kian mau menangis itu membuat Kakashi panik dan berusaha menenangkan Yamato. Dari jauh di gang yang sama sekali tidak terjangkau matahari, Obito berdiri menatap Yamato sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menandakan bahwa ia sedikit frustasi._

"_Kakashi... kau dan anak itu..." gumam Obito pelan melihat mereka._

_XXXX_

_Yamato terbangun di tengah malam. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di ranjangnya yang kelewat besar untuknya itu walau itu merupakan ukuran single bad. Suasana kamar itu gelap dan hanya ada Yamato sendiri yang ada di rumah itu. Yatim piatu yang mandiri. Yamato turun dari ranjangnya dan melangkah untuk membuka pintu ketika mendengar suara bisikan dari luar kamarnya._

"_Kakashi-nii?" panggil Yamato pelan kemudian mengintip sedikit dari balik pintu kamarnya itu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa membuat Yamato cukup berani untuk keluar dari kamarnya itu. Rumahnya benar-benar gelap sekali tapi tidak membuat Yamato untuk mundur namun nyalinya sedikit ciut dan dirinya hampir sebagian di kuasai oleh rasa takut. Yamato berjalan semakin jauh dari pintu kamarnya dan kemudian menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati dan duduk di salah satu anak tangga dengan sedikit bersembunyi ketika ia melihat bayangan yang bergerak di dalam kegelapan. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang di tambah dengan keringat dingin yang mulai turun dari keningnya itu bahkan mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya. "Ka-kakashi... nii?" panggil Yamato setengah berbisik walau sepertinya suaranya terlalu keras sehingga bayangan itu dapat dengan mudah menemukan Yamato. Yamato merasa sudah tidak aman segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamar tersebut serta menguncinya, mundur selangkah demi selangkah menjauh dari pintu. Bahkan suara derap langkah dari luar pintu itu mulai terdengar mendekat._

"_Oi..." ucap seseorang di belakang Yamato. Yamato tak sempat menoleh karena sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya dari belakang. Yamato panik dan berusaha meronta sambil menintikan ari mata ketakutan. "Tenanglah... ini aku," ucap Kakashi berbisik dengan nada yang lebih pelan dan itu membuat Yamato sedikit tenang dan menoleh ke arah Kakashi._

"_Kakashi-nii?" panggil Yamato sedikit menangis. "Sejak kapan?"_

"_Sst!" Kakashi memberi tanda Yamato untuk tenang sementara ia sendiri berdiri dan berjalan medekati pintu dengan mempersiapkan sebotol air suci serta pisau perak yang dilumuri oleh air suci. Saat sudah tepat di mana Kakashi dan bayangan itu sudah berada lurus berhalangan pintu, dengan cepat Kakashi membuka pintu dan menyiram vampire itu dengan air suci membuat vampire itu berteriak kesakitan karena tepat Kakashi menyiramnya di muka dan vampire itu jatuh terlentang di lantai menyediakan kesempatan Kakashi untuk segera menusuk dada vampire itu hingga menjadi debu lalu lampu kamar Yamato di nyalakan sehingga sedikit terang._

"_Kakashi-nii?" panggil Yamato lagi. Kakashi berbalik dan mendapati Yamato berlari dan memeluknya sambil menangis ketakutan. "Hiks... sejak kapan vampire itu masuk... sejak kapan Kakashi-nii di sini... hiks hiks... aku.. aku." Langsung saja Yamato pingsan setelah terisak di dada Kakashi. Kakashi segera memapah tubuh Yamato dan menggendongnya menuju tempat tidur. Bahkan dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diripun Yamato masih terlihat ketakutan sekali._

"_Sejak aku mengikuti seseorang dan menghawatirkanmu... aku datang ke sini," jawab Kakashi mengusap kening Yamato. Lampu kamar itu di biarkan menyala saja dari pada Yamato terbangun lagi dalam kondisi gelap dan tambah membuatnya takut. Di depan rumah Yamato, Obito berdiri di sana memandang ke arah langit gelap._

"_Obito..." panggil seseorang. Obito menoleh dan menatap orang itu datar. Namun lebih cocok bila dikatakan mahluk. Mahluk betina di depannya yang cantik dan anggun. "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi," katanya._

TBC

Next chap still flash back...

Wah... lama up date nih. Maaf ya karena tiba-tiba saja saat menetukan flash back dan kelanjutannya mengalami buntu ide. Jadinya terhambat.

RnR please


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10

MAAF!

Saya mohon maaf karena telah tidak me-update fic ini…

Tolong maklum. Sekarang saya sudah terlalu sibuk dengan urusan sekolah

Mohon dimaafkan dengan sangat….

* * *

NARUTO © Mashashi Kishimoto

Story © Me

Warning∶ Yaoi/ shonen-ai/ Blood

Rated M ∶ Bloody scene/ Almost sadistic/ Romance... **almost** in rape scene

A/N : masih dalam flashback jadinya menggunakan text miring

Dark Blood

_Di depan rumah Yamato, Obito berdiri di sana memandang ke arah langit gelap._

"_Obito..." panggil seseorang. Obito menoleh dan menatap orang itu datar. Namun lebih cocok bila dikatakan mahluk. Mahluk betina di depannya yang cantik dan anggun. "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi," katanya._

"_Aku mengerti Rin. Tapi... bagaimana dengan Kakashi?"tanya Obito kepada Rin. Wanita yang tubuhnya sedikit lebih pendek dari Obito. Rambutnya coklat sepunggung, matanya berwarna sedikit gelap dan ada 2 tato segi panjang di kedua pipinya._

"_Aku tidak tahu... Madara akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan Yamato. Ritualnya akan segera dimulai beberapa hari lagi," kata Rin terlihat sangat pucat. Obito terdiam dan mengeluarkan botol yang terbungkus kain hitam._

"_Aku punya permintaan padamu. Menyusuplah ke rumah sakit dan letakan botol ini di rak yang ada di gudang penyimpanan serum," Obito menyerahkan botol itu kepada Rin. "Ini adalah ramuan yang kubuat sendiri. Dalamnya adalah racun. Setetes saya dapat menghancurkan vampire. Tapi jangan sampe mereka mendapatkannya." Obito menggemgam tangan Rin erat. "Kupercayakan ini kepadamu,"Rin mengangguk lalu segera berlari menjauh dari Obito._

_Di tengah jalan, ketika Rin akan sampai di rumah sakit, ia diserang oleh 2 ekor warewolf. Untungnya ia bisa menghindar. Mata Rin yang awalnya coklat berubah menjadi emas dan menatap tajam pada kedua warewolf yang ada di depannya._

"_Mau apa kau!" teriak Rin geram. Kedua warewolf itu segera berubah menjadi manusia. Seorang bocah laki-laki remaja dan seorang wanita dewasa. Keduanya memilki tato segitiga di masing-maisng pipi mereka._

"_Kami diperintahkan untuk menangkapmu... kalau tak mau terluka lebih baik jangan melawan!" teriak Hana. Adiknya, Inuzuka Kiba sudah bersiap untuk menyergap Rin. Rin sendiri mundur sedikit. Ia juga adalah warewolf dan ia tahu ia bukan tandingan keduanya._

"_Ini sih terlalu lama! Kita langsung saja kak!" teriak Kiba kembali menjadi serigala dan menyerang Rin yang berhasil menghindar dan segera kabur dari sana. Tapi kali ini Hana dalam wujud serigalanya berhasil mementalkan Rin hingga jatuh berguling di tanah. Rin khawatir jika botol itu sampai pecah._

'_Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko melawan mereka... bagaimana ini?' batin Rin menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Tapi Kiba tidak tinggal diam dan menyerang Rin lagi. Rin telah menghindar dari cakaran Kiba sehingga melukai pipinya. "Baiklah... kali ini aku sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi!"_

_Sementara itu, Obito berbicara dengan Kakashi kecil tentang kejadian ini di dalam rumah Yamato. Yamato sudah terlelap di dalam kamarnya dan mereka berbicara di meja makan bersama sebuah lilin._

"_Kau tidak bisa begitu!" teriak Kakashi menggebrak meja ketika ia mendengar semua penjelasan dari Obito._

"_Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Yamato padanya. Tapi kita juga harus bisa melawan mahluk itu... Karena itu Kakashi, untuk sementara kita bawa Yamato ke tempat yang tidak bisa ia datangi," kata Obito membuat Kakashi terdiam. Ia tak mau Yamato tersayangnya diambil oleh orang lain dan ia ingin melindungi Yamato dengan semua kemampuan yang ia miliki. "Kakashi... selama aku belum diketahui sebagai Vampire Uchiha, sebelum aku terbunuh... kau harus percayakan Yamato padaku."_

"_Apa maksudmu sebelum kau terbunuh!?" tanya Kakashi terkejut._

"_Informasi tentang Vampire Uchiha yang menyusup ke dalam sebuah organisasi hunter telah sampai di telinga para ketua. Ku dengar juga, mereka akan melakukan pembasmian terhadap vampire tersebut. Siapa lagi bila bukan aku," jelas Obito. Keduanya terdiam sesaat. Kakashi masih belum percaya apa yang sudah ia dengar. Sampai akhirnya, Kakashi mengepal tangannya dengan kuat untuk membangkitkan kepercayaannya kepada Obito._

"_Kapan kau akan membawa Yamato?" tanya Kakashi mantap._

"_Sekarang."_

_Kembali lagi ke pihak Rin. Ia sudah berhasil mengalahkan Hana dan Kiba dan ia sendiri juga terluka berat akibat pertarungan tersebut. Hana yang masih memiliki tenaga, bangkit untuk melihat adiknya yang sudah tak bergerak lagi. Melihat itu, Hana menangis meraung-raung sambil memeluk tubuh Kiba._

"_Kiba! KIBA!"teriak Hana menangisi tubuh tak bernyawa Kiba._

"_Aku sudah memperingatkanmu..." ucap Rin juga berusaha berdiri. Sepertinya ada beberapa tulang di tubuhnya yang patah. Tak kalah, tubuhnya yang kini penuh dengan daranya sendiri dan cipratan darah musuhnya. Rin sudah tidak punya waktu lagi untuk bertarung dan segera berlari menuju rumah sakit yang dimaksud. Mendobrak masuk lalu menuju ruangan penyimpanan serum._

_Sementara itu Hana yang masih menangisi Kiba di jalanan tadi terhenti sebentar ketika melihat seorang pria yang kini berdiri di dekatnya. Pria yang kulitnya cukup gelap, memakai kemeja putih dengan rompi coklat dan celana hitam panjang. Rambutnya coklat dan di kuncir ekor kuda tinggi. Di wajahnya ada bekas luka melintang di atas hidungnya._

"_Ke mana dia pergi?" tanya pria itu._

"_Ke rumah sakit..." jawab Hana pelan. Pria itu segera pergi melesat untuk mengejar Rin. "Tuan Iruka... bunuh anak itu! Keparat!" ucap Hana di sela isak tangisnya._

_Rin yang kini telah meletakan botol itu di dalam rak, terhenti sejenak ketika ada seseorang di belakangnya. Ketika Rin akan membalikkan badannya dan melihat orang itu, lehernya lebih dulu di cekik oleh orang tersebut._

"_K-kau...!" gertak Rin dengan suaranya yang parau akibat lehernya yang kini terasa sangat sakit dan seperti akan remuk saja. Mata orang – mahluk itu berwarna merah darah, sebuah mata sharinggan milik keluarga Uchiha. Sedetik kemudian, Rin merasakan bagian dadanya yang terasa sakit. Ia juga dapat merasakan asinnya darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Mahluk itu telah menancapkan tangannya menembus dada Rin._

"_Mahluk rendahan..." ucap mahluk itu ketika menjatuhkan tubuh Rin yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi di lantai. Darah yang sangat kental mengalir keluar dengan deras dari dalam tubuhnya, membanjiri seluruh lantai gudang penyimpanan serum tersebut._

"_Sepertinya aku terlambat..."ucap Iruka yang baru datang ke sana kemudian melihat Itachi mengambil botol tersebut dari rak. "Tak kusangka, Hana bisa kalah dari warewolf seperti dia... Apa itu?" kata Iruka melihat botol tersebut.  
_

"_Entahlah... aku hanya diperintahkan oleh Madara untuk mengambil ini..."_

"_Dan...?"_

"_Untuk mengambil anak yang terpilih itu..."_

_Sementara itu, Obito menggendong Yamato bersama Kakashi yang ada di sampingnya berlari menembus hutan yang sangat gelap menuju 1 bangunan gereja tua yang ada di tengah hutan. Obito cepat-cepat membawa Yamato yang masih tertidur lelap dan menyembunyikannya di ruangan yang ada di bawah altar._

_Pintu itu kemudian di siram menggunakan air suci oleh Kakashi dan ia juga menguncinya. Ukiran di pintu itu adalah sebuah salib dan terbuat dari perak sehingga Vampire dan Warewolf tidak akan bisa membukanya ataupun menyentuhnya._

"_Kakashi, kau tetap ada di sini..." pesan Obito. "Sampai aku kembali kaulah yang harus menjaga Yamato. Aku juga akan mengunci pintu gereja ini dan pastikan kau menyirami semua pintu dan jendela dengan air suci," lanjutnya._

"_Kau akan kemana?" tanya Kakashi._

"_Menyelesaikan masalah... kurasa bila Madara tahu apa yang terjadi ia akan turun tangan... Jaga dirimu baik-baik Kakashi," Setelah itu, Obito segera pergi dari sana. Kakashi juga melakukan semua yang diperintahkan oleh Obito lalu duduk di depan pintu yang ada di bawah altar tempat Yamato berada._

"_Kakashi-nii..." panggil Yamato dari dalam._

"_A-ada apa?" jawab Kakashi yang sedikit terkejut dan gagap._

"_Sebenarnya... apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Yamato dari dalam. Kakashi terdiam. "Apa nanti... aku tidak bisa bersama Kakashi-nii?" lanjut Yamato. Kakashi masih terdiam. Perasaannya campur aduk saat itu, dan ia juga tidak mau menjawab semua itu karena ia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. "Kakashi-nii?"_

"_Kita akan selalu bersama... pasti..." jawab Kakashi akhirnya._

"_Janji?"_

"_Janji..." bisik Kakashi. "Janji..." Tanya kakashi mulai mencakar pintu tersebut. Seakan semua itu menjadi penghalangnya dengan Yamato. Kakashi tentu merasa takut, tentu saja merasa gelisah, tentu saja ia sekarang merasa tak berdaya. Hanya berdua bersama Yamato di tempat yang asing, seperti menunggu maut, dan dengan keduanya yang dihalangi oleh sebuah pintu. Sesak rasanya._

_Kakashi duduk di sana. Suasana hening sudah sangat lama berada di sekitar mereka, dan semakin malam, semakin mencekam. Keirngat dingin mulai mengucur dari kening Kakashi, jantungnya berdekup sangat cepat dan tidak bisa ditenangkan. Napasnya menderu dengan hebat dan tubuhnya bergetar._

_PRANG_

_Sesaat, pandangan Kakashi terahlikan ke arah suara benda jatuh di samping kirinya. Tapi ia tak melihat apa-apa karena terlalu gelap. Semakin gelisah, ia segera berdiri dan mempersiapkan senjatanya yang berupa pedang pendek dan berjaga-jaga._

_Yamato-pun merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak dari dalam sana tapi perasaan dan instingnya mengatakan untuk tidak bergerak dan bersuara sama sekali. Keheningan yang semakin menakutkan meliputi keduanya. Dan ketika Kakashi akan memutar kepalanya, sesosok tubuh yang lebih besar dari Kakashi sudah ada di sana._

_CRASH!_

_Yamato tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi tangannya kini menyentuh cairan kental. Ia tidak bisa melihatnya kemudian mencium cairan itu dan terkuak bau amis darah. Yamato sangat terkejut terutama ketika ruangan itu mulai dibanjiri darah yang masuk di sela-sela pintu bagian bawah._

"_HUAAAAAAA!" teriak Yamato memecah malam._

XXXX

_Obito terdiam ketika menemukan wayat Rin sudah terbujur di lantai rumah sakit. Dan saat ini, ia tahu bahwa para vampire suruhan Madara sedang mencari di mana Yamato berada. Saat ini, Obito hanya berharap Kakashi dan Yamato akan baik-baik saja. Obito kemudian mengeluarkan botol yang sama dari dalam sakunya._

"_Mereka sudah mendapatkan yang palsu... Maafkan aku Rin. Ku harap kau bisa tidur dengan tenang," ucap Obito kemudian meninggalkan rumah sakit tersebut. 'Mereka sudah mendapatkan botol yang palsu. Ku harap, semuanya sesuai dengan rencana.'_

_Obito kembali ke gereja tua itu dan menemukan tidak ada yang aneh dari luarnya. Ia berteriak memanggil Kakashi dan tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Obito merasa janggal dan berusaha membuka pintu tersebut namun tangannya segera melepuh akibat air suci yang melumuri seluruh pintu. Obito mencari cara lain dan akhirnya mengangkat batang pohon yang amat besar lalu melemparkannya ke pintu sehingga pintu itu jebol._

_Betapa terkejutnya Obito ketika ia melihat ruangan gereja itu. Bercak darah merah yang mulai mengering dan berubah menjadi warna hitam atau coklat berceceran di mana-mana bahkan mengotori dinding dan perabotan yang ada di dalamnya. Semuanya sangat kacau dan gelap. Obito segera berlari ke altar dan menemukan bahwa pintu tersebut terbuka dan Yamato tidak ada di dalam sana._

"_MADARAAAAA!"_

_Dan Madara terkekeh-kekeh ringan di dalam ruangan yang gelap bersama dengan 2 orang bocah yang diikat tangan dan kakinya serta mulutnya ditutup dengan plester. Kakashi dan Yamato, keduanya tertangkap dan kini berada di ruangan itu. Di dalam ruangan tersebut juga ada Uchiha Itachi, dan para vampire yang lain dan Iruka yang adalah wirewolf._

_Yamato sudah sangat ketakutan sekali dan hampi menangis. Sementara Kakashi berusaha untuk tetap berani dan mencari cara untuk keluar dari tempat itu. Tubuh Kakashi bersimbah banyak darah. Bukan darahnya, melainkan darah vampire-vampire yang ia bantai di dalam Gereja._

"_Anak ini... bisa membunuh vampire kita sebanyak itu... memang tidak bisa diremehkan anak manusia ini," ucap Itachi berkomentar tentang Kakashi. Kakashi hanya menatap penuh kebencian kepada Itachi. Di saat terakhir ia harus dikalahkan oleh vampire keparat itu._

"_Hoo... memang hebat. Kau bisa membaca pergerakan Obito dengan begitu tepat dan mengambil apa yang kita perlukan," kata Madara menatap Yamato dan membuat anak itu bergidik ngeri dan ketakutan. Itachi-pun memperhatikan Yamato lalu melihat botol yang ia ambil dari Rin itu. Isinya hanya sebotol air bening biasa._

"_Bagaimana dengan Obito... ia akan ke sini dalam hitungan menit," kata Iruka. "Dan apa yang akan kita lakukan terhadap anak yang satunya lagi?"_

"_Bunuh saja anak itu. Ia hanya akan menjadi ancaman saja," kata Madara cepat mengejutkan Kakashi dan juga Yamato. Iruka menyeringai sedikit dan menarik Kakashi keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Kakashi tentu meronta-ronta dengan kuat membuat Iruka kesusahan dan akhirya memukul tengkuk Kakashi sehingga pingsan. "Kita mulai ritualnya."_

_Itachi mendekati Yamato lalu membuka plester yang menutupi mulutnya. Yamato mulai berteriak memanggil Kakashi yang masih setengah sadar. Kakashi juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan berusaha menahan kesadarannya agar utuh._

"_Kakashi-nii! KAKASHI-NII!" teriak Yamato yang mulutnya dibukam oleh tangan Itachi. "Tolong aku! Kakashi-nii!"_

"_Hoo... dia orang yang sangat berharga untukmu sepertinya... Bagaimana kalau kita lihat sedikit ritual ini.. bagaimana?" kata Iruka memposisi dudukkan Kakashi._

"_Ten..zou..." panggil Kakashi lemah._

_Itachi kini sudah membuka pakaian atas Yamato yang terus meronta-ronta. Ia dibaringkan di atas lantai dan kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat menggunakan rantai lalu ditarik ke empat ara secara keras agar ia tak bergerak sama sekali. Dan ini membuatnya berteriak kesakitan bukan main. Kemudian, Uchiha Itachi dan ke-lima vampire lain yang tidak memegangi Yamato berdiri agak jauh dari Yamato dan kemudian melukai tangannya sendiri sehingga darah merah segar dapat mengalir lalu membentuk pola hexagram mengelilingi Yamato. Dan kemudian Madara berdiri di dekat kepala Yamato lalu melukai tangannya, darah itu mengalir di wajah Yamato dan buruknya masuk ke dalam mulut Yamato._

"_Khehehe... anak baik..."_

To Be Continue

Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya... chap ini agak saya perpendek 200 kata aja kok...

Setelah mengetahui bahwa Tobi adalah Obito bukan Madara, saya sempat bingung meneruskan chap yang sudah 80% hampir selesai ini. Tapi ya sudah lah... sudah terlanjur maju gak boleh mundur.

Mohon maaf sudah tidak mengupdate fic... (udah kesekian kali minta maaf)

RnR please


End file.
